Demons 2
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: The gang return.. And Pinkie replaces Dash as the demon trainee. By choice this time... Meanwhile, new threats emurge.. Co-writen by HardRocker21
1. Chapter 1

**I hope people remember the characters.. Cause I wanna try for a different idea.. Still based on the RP with HardRocker21 though..**

* * *

Ariena and Sachi arrive at the undemonized Dash Lucia. Who returned to LS to be with the gang. But mainly her family. Dash exits from the kitchen, serprised to see the,.

"We got the milk.. Sorry for the delay" Sachi said, showing said milk.

Dash: Umm... *closes the kitchen door* Just set it on the table in the den for now.

"What's wrong?" Ariena asked.

"Umm... your father is... working in there." Dash said, nervously.

Ari: Why you saying it like that?

Dash: You don't want to know, let's just watch some TV in here.

Sachi: ... Is he having an affair?

Dash: Nothing as bad as that, but we'll need to turn up the volume.

Sachi: (does so)

 _(Scream is heard from the kitchen)._

Dash: Louder.

8Sachi: (turns it louder)

Ariena: What's dad do-

Dash: TV

Niko walks out, some blood spilled on him.

"I'm gonna need some bleach" He said.

"Under the sink." Dash said dryly.

Niko: ... Your not gonna ask?

Dash: No, not really. But I trust he diserved it.

Niko: He did.

Ari: What-

Dash: Just let your father work.

Niko goes back inside, and a punch is heard.

Sachi: You guys are a messed up family.. But suppose mine ain't much better.

* * *

 _Johnny: (drunk and throwing gernades)_

 _Carly: (yelling at Amanda on phone, using an over reliance on F bombs)_

* * *

Sachi: I don't like thinking about it.

Ari: When I need breaks from this place I visit Sally

Sachi: Lucky, my only aunt is Lancer.. Least til that vampire girl came into mom's life.. Now I have two.. Neither of whom know much about me.. Though in their defence, I don't visit much.. Seras, I have more of an excuse. But with Pinkie.. I'm just lazy. She's only 2 houses down..

Dash: You really should try spending more time with them.

Sachi: It's awkward.. Pinkie is insecure at times.. And Seras can be the same.

Ari: Does she prefer Pink or Pinkie

Sachi: She likes either.. Just as long as you don't call her Jones anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Family is canon here.. It can take place in modern times, and not change much..**

* * *

Meanwhile in that demon world/cave.

"So her mother was murdered, her brother sold her to Trevor Phillips, her most recent boyfriend died from Tuberculosis, and her only coping system is her sarcasm... So thought she might be a good replacement for Dash, sense she chose to be with her family."

"I see. Tell me, what kind of skills does she have?" Liz asked, wearing a white dress. I forget why but shes getting married. Oddly to a dragon. Which you'd think Liz would stay away from after Ogden. Appearently they can be charming.

Carly: Well she is the best shot with a sniper in the whole group..

Liz: *interested* Anything else you can tell us?

Carly: Well.. Uhh... She she can hunt pretty good.

Liz: What does she hunt?

Carly: Deer mostly.

Liz: Not bad.

"Truthfully I don't know much about her skills." Carly admitted.

"Sure we can check on your friend.. But after my wedding dear"

"Fine.. Where's Seras?"

"I'm not sure" Liz admitted.

"Can't be far" Carly said, and walks out.

* * *

The dragon to marry her, Xonis, is visited by Alucard.

Due to his lack of social skills, that were yet to be fully resolved. Alucard, once alone with Xonis, gets aggressive to him. Sense Liz is considered a daughter to him. almost "demanding" that Xonis treats her like she a princess. Even violently murdering a random prisoner to show Xonis what would happen to _him_ if he ever cheats on or abuses Liz.

 _"If he's lucky."_

Xonis somehow is unfazed, but still got the message.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, literary in Hell.

Satan: Okay, now. How many of you have played musical instruments before?

Freddy Krueger: Do instruments of torture count?

Satan: No Freddy.

Adolf Hitlar: Is mayonase an instrument?

Satan: No Adolf, mayonase is not an instrument.

Hitler: ... *raises hand*

Satan: Horseradish is not an instrument either.

Hitlar lowers his hand.

Satan: That's fine. No one has any experience. Fortunately, I have enough talent for all of you.

[Satan laughs. Everyone stays silent.]

Micah Bell: When do we get the free food?

Ganger (A stalker of Liz who's backstory to her, I'll probably explain thoughout the story): And when do I get to bang Liz?

Satan: Can we just pratice? I want to show that goodtooshoes, Jesud, that I am finally good at something.. Okay, try to repeat after me. _[plays six notes]_ Brass section, go. _[brass section repeats, badly, but good for first timers]_ Good. Now the wind. _[wind section repeats, same]_ And the drums! _[drummers misunderstand what Satan means, so they blow on their sticks which blow out and stick Satan to the wall]_ Too bad that didn't kill me.

* * *

Satan: Let's just try stepping in the rhythm. Now I want everyone to stand in straight rows of five.

Deadpool _(in Hell for some reason, he's not even dead)_ : Is this the part where we start kicking?!

Satan: No, Wade, that's a chorus line.

Hitlar: Kicking?! I wanna do some kicking! _[kicks Mich in the leg]_

Micah: Ow! Why, you... [ _jumps on Hitlar, and a fight cloud appears and roll outside and the doors slam shut]_

Hitlar: _[Makes a very long painful scream.]_

 _[Everyone pauses and stare at the door, then Hitlar sticks his head back in]_

Hitlar: Whoever is the owner of the white sedan, you left your lights on. _[walks in and it is revealed that Micah Bell has stuck his body in a trombone. Trombone notes are heard as he walks towards his seat. As he sits down, he makes a sound on his trombone. Makes a loud trombone noise as he opens his mouth.]_

* * *

LATER:

The band walking down a street playing Semper Fidelis.

Satan: Perfect! Just like that! Flag twirlers, really spin those things. Okay, turn. Flag twirlers, let's go. I wanna see some spinning. Flag twirlers, let's move! C'MON MOVE!

(The flag twirlers spin so hard that they take off into the sky and crash into a blimp, which causes an explosion.)

Micah: (plays "Taps" on trumpet)

Satan: (sighs in annoyance).

* * *

 **Yes the villans have a subplot based on Spongebob.. This story dosen't always take itself too seriously when it doesn't need to..**

 **And yes that is the same Micah from the Red Dead story.. I enjoyed using him so much, he comes back as a cameo villain, wanting revenge. And helping Ganger. Who knows how to speak to Micah's pride..**

 **Freddy also helps them, _"cause he has nothing better to do"_**

 **In this universe, Krueger has an ability to take the form of anyone or anything, how? Never really explained.**


	4. Chapter 4

So Liz's marriage is nice heartwarming moment. Only dark part being Blackhat being used a "sacrifice" by being dropped into Lava. For robbing off the dragons several days earlier.

Carly is so happy for her new friend that hugs Liz enough that the humanized demon can't breath.

* * *

The following day, Liz takes Carly and herself to Los Santos.

* * *

Pinkie Lancer is dragging the literare Bigfoot to her cabin.

Not so.. Legendary.. now.. Are you?"

Pinkie opens the door to the cabin and turns on the light.

Pinkie: Now to skin, cook, and eat.. Maybe make PJ's

Carly: *pops in* Hi Pinkie!

Pinkie: Carly! I caught big foot!.. Shot him with one go!

Carly: Are you sure that's bigfoot and not some guy in a costume.

Pinkie: Either way, I'm blogging it

Liz comes in

"Who are you?... "what" are you?" Pinkie asked, stepping back nervously.

"Call me Liz.. I'm a demon. The nice kind of demon.. The one who made Dash a demon in training."

Pinkie: Oh, yes, that was crazy.

"I'm looking for a replacement Dash.. She didn't much like being a demon.. But only people with terrible terrible childhoods can be demons in training... You were recommended." Liz explained.

Pinkie (nervously): Well.. Your wrong.. I had a.. Great, childhood.

"Really?… Tell me about it." Liz said, somewhat unconvinced.

* * *

TEN MINUTES LATER::

Pinkie (sobbing): He's been in "every" Grand Theft Auto game!.. But not ONCE had my brother put me on stupid STUPID show!

Liz: I see. What became of him?

Pinkie: Nothing! That's the point!.. He should me off to Trevor! And nothing happened!... Except when Carly punched him that one time

Liz: I see.

Pinkie (sniff): Why you ask?

Liz: Would you like to make him suffer?

Pinkie: No.. It's okay.. His show is failing.

Liz: That doesn't sound good enough.

Carly: It really isn't.

Pinkie: Can you make Willis Huntley suffer two?

Liz: Oh, I won't be the one who makes them suffer.

Pinkie: I see.

Liz: Point is.. With Dash gone I need a new demon to train.. Carly recommended you.. And so far, I can see why.. You have the proper traits.

Liz: So you in Lancer?

Pinkie: Okay.. Why not.

Liz: Alright. *summons a talisman* Let's get started.

Liz: Your need to wear clothes like mine.

Pinkie: But the black hoodie is _my thing_.

Liz: You can wear it over them.

Pinkie: I don't like drawing too much attention to my looks

Liz: I can understand that. I still get ogling looks from people in in your world.. But.. Your eventually have to get over that sweetie.. Dash was already married.. but you, you we set up..

Pinkie: ... What?

Liz: It's tradition sweetie, it's why we have a secret rule that you have to be beautiful..

Pinkie: ... (blush) You think I'm pretty enough?

(Liz smiles at this question)

Liz: Yes indeed.

Carly: ... Was I?

Liz: Yes.. In fact, we wanted to use you.. But Seras Victoria threatened to kill me in my sleep, if I even _think_ of turning "her daughter" into a demon.

Carly: Sounds about right.

Pinkie: I see.

Liz: Ironically it was the accidentally killing of Seras that made us see your protentical Carly.

Carly: Ah.

Liz: Anyway, come on Pinkie:' (Grabs her arm) You May not see yourself as beautiful, but I know how to bring it out

Pinkie: If you say so.

Carly: What happens to Dash Lucia? Haven't visited her in a while

Liz: Anytime she wants to be a demon again, She's welcome. She was a good one.. But she insisted on being with her family.. and she won't see them much as a demon.. that's kinda the deal, pinkie doesn't seem to have much going for her so she won't wanna leave as much as Dash.. Who was already infected.. Young Pink here can be more in control of herself, as it's us who infect her, and we take precations, unlike that evil one..

Pinkie: Carly, can you watch over my house?

Carly: Can do.. Can Seras stay here with me?… As a tourist this time?

Liz: Sure. She could use a break.. But if we need her, we're have to bring her back. So don't be surprised if it's too short a visit.

* * *

 **I really do hope Balor uses the Carly/Seras relationship sometimes.. Seras is a bit of a "fish out of water" having spent most of her adult life in Hellsing, fighting monsters with her scary mentor, Alucard. And the often emotionless Interga... Carly is the first _normal_ friend she had sense becoming a vampire.. Even a surrogate daughter now.. With Amanda being.. Amanda.. Carly finds it easier to pretend Seras is her mom instead.. Plus.. Who WOULDN'T want a vampire as a mom.. Even a insecure somewhat cynical one.. **

**Plus she's kinda hot, we all can admit that.. XD**

 **I'm just less _creepy_ about it, than _most_ Hellsing fans I've seen.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I've changed the song to, what in my opinion, is the most badass song for kinda moment.. Heck, in general..**

* * *

Satan _(walking sadly)_ : I knew this was gonna happen. They're just gonna have to find another band to play. I just hope that... [zooms out to reveal Jesus is there] ... JESUS DOESN'T FIND OUT! [screams]

Jesus: [laughs] I just wanna watch you blow it. So, where's your band?

Satan: They couldn't come. They.. Died.

Jesus: Than who's that?

*Everyone is there*

Satan: IT'S MY BAND! AHHH!

Deadpool: We're ready to perform, boss.

Jusus: Well, Lucifier, this is exactly how I pictured your band would look.

 _[Deadpool dances with goofy grin]_

Satan: That's his... eager face.

*They all file into the performing area, Jesus laughs*

* * *

Speaker: Okay everyone. Give it up for, the villainious "super" band!

*the crowd cheers*

Satan [Nervously]: Alright, everybody. [Glances at Jesus, who grins and bounces his unibrow] Let's get this over with. 1, 2, 3, 4…

Freddy: (opens with guitar. Playing it "good").

Satan opens his eyes, confused.

Ganger: (plays the origin from Muse).

(The band dramatically reveal Deadpool).

Deadpool [voice of Matt Bellamy]: _Paranoia, is in bloom. The PR transmissions will resume. They'll try to, push drugs that keep us all dumbed down. And hope that, we will never see the truth around._

Saten: (shocked)

Deadpan (singing): _Another promise, another seed. Another, packaged lie, to keep us trapped in greed. And all the, green belts wrapped around our minds! And endless, red tape to keep the truth confined!_

Micah: (seen playing drums)

Deadpool (stage explosion behind him as he sings): _Theeey, will, not, forrrrrce us! They, will, stop, degraaading us! They, will, not, contrrrrol us! We, will, be, victooorious!_

Jesus stares in shock, Satan gives him a smug grin and throws his baton over his shoulder and uses his arms for conducting.]

Deadpool (singing): _Interchanging, mind control! Come let the, revolution take its toll! If you could, flick the switch and open your third eye! You'd see that, we should never be afraid to die!_

Deadpool (singing): (the crowd waves lighters) _Rise up, and take the power back! It's time, the fat cats had a heart attack! You know that, their time's coming to an end! We have to, unify and watch our flag ascend!_

Jesus: *has heart attack*

Satan: (waves a smug goodbye to him as he's carried off by stretcher].

Deadpool (singing): _Theeey, will, not, forrrrrce us! They, will, stop, degraaading us! They, will, not, contrrrrol us! We, will, be, victooorious! COME ON!_

Ganger: (plays the origin part)

Satan: *dances and jumps into the air and freeze frames*

* * *

 **If you figured out what song that was.. Reread the song scene while playing song itself.. Trust me.. It's awesome.. I actually had to listen to it repeated times in a row.. Get the lyrics just right..**


	6. Chapter 6

Freddy (referring to concert): That was fun

Micah: Yeah.. So what now?

Ganger: Guess we go back to being evil.

* * *

Liz teleports with into the cave/whatever, with Pinkie Lancer.

Verona is seen in the family room, reading a rare marvel comic next to a fireplace. Unknown how she got it. But she has it.

"So much attention towards noise sounds" Verona comments to herself.

 _Liz (voice): Mom? You here?_

"In here." Verona replied, already bored of the comic, and throws it into the fireplace, burning it.

Liz walks into the bedroom, pulling along Pinkie.

"Got a new ginnipig"

"Really?.. she doesn't look like much" Verona said, poking the burning comic with a firepoker. Trying to heat up the room.

"Only at first glance." Liz replied.

Verona: Well, I admit she's kinda cute

Pinkie blushes.

Verona: *moves closer for a better look*

Pinkie: (still blushing)

"I suppose we should at least give her a chance." Verona said, moving some of Pinkie's messy red hair, noticing a chinese tattoo for "peace" on the left side of her neck, almost always hidden by the fact Pinkie Lancer never really combs her hair. but Verona not commenting on the tattoo.

Notable: Pinkie doesn't speak chinese. Just thinks it's a cool tattoo.

Getting the tattoo is the only Lazlow memory she has where he was actually nice to her. Getting her icecream after, saying she was very brave to get a tattoo on her neck. I mean, imagine it.. I sure can't.. I'm not good with needles, so I could NEVER get a tattoo.. Not worth it.

"What can she do?" Verona asked, examining Lancer a little more.

Liz: Carly says she's one of best shots from their gang.

Verona: I suppose that has a use. What kinda tragedies has she had?

Liz: Dead parents, dead adoptive parents, mistreated by adoptive brother, kidnaped by Trevor, forced into crime life, dead boyfriend.

Verona: Sounds good to me.

Pinkie: And I found out my dad killed my step dad and Agent Willis Huntley betrayed my mom and shot her

Pinkie: Been trying to get Willis.. but he's too connected

Verona: Our power can help with that.

Pinkie: Sweet

Verona: *wraps wing around Pinkie* Come with me and we'll get you prepared

Pinkie: (follows her)

Liz: *follows behind*

* * *

Verona: (brings Lancer to a dark room)

Pinkie: So... what happens her-

Verona: AHH!

Pinkie: AHH! WHAT!?

Verona (poked needle in her when she screamed): Nothing, just a distraction.

Pinkie: What is that going to do?

Verona: How you think we get the transformation started without the chemical for it?.. Now what's your favorite color dearie?

Pinkie: It's either black or red.

Liz: Were all out of red ones.

Pinkie: I'll take black then.

Verona (gives uniform to Pinkie): Here gingy, put this on.. Get comfortable in wearing it.

Pinkie: That? That's no big deal.

Verona: What?

Pinkie: I have no problem wearing that. Worn worse.

Liz: Like what?

Pinkie: Ever seen half the shit those teenage girls wear on Fame or Shame?

Verona: I seen Tracy's, yes.

Pinkie: Lazlow makes girls wear the most revealing clothes they have.. Even me one time.

Pinkie: Claims it's "for ratings".

Verona: Sounds like you really hate your brother.

Pinkie: ... I do. I hate him!

Verona: I may have an idea.. Sense Seras in Los Santos anyway, I may have a job for her.

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER:

Lazlow Jones (talking to own reflection, at his small house): Today will be great! Cause your a winner!

Reflection: No your not. You're a big crybaby!

Lazlow: Oh, yeah?! _[punches his reflection, knocking it down, all without breaking the glass]_ I thought we'd settled this the last time!

Suddenly his doorbell rings, Lazlow opens it to find Seras wearing her black hoodie over her blonde hair, making her slightly less beautiful by comparison. But even than, Lazlow somehow mistakes her for the hooker he called, Seras reluctantely plays along as Carly sneaks though a window.

Lazlow lets Seras inside.

"I warn you beautiful.. I like it rough" Lazlow said excitedly.

"Good.. Cause that's what your getting" Seras said, and nodes to Carly who's now just behind Lazlow. Suddenly Carly grabs Lazlow in a choke hold. They need him alive, so Carly would be a better able to just knock him out, rather than kill him, as Seras has superhuman strength as a vampire.

Lazlow _(gasping for breath):_ T -Too much! Not into this!

"Shut up" Carly said, dryly.

Seras watches without reaction, as Carly chokes him unconscous. And than Carly carelessly just throws the unconscious Lazlow onto the floor, Seras making no effort to catch him. Only picking him up _after_ he hit the floor. As well as stealing a beer from his fridge.

"I'll bring him to Liz.. I'll meet you at the tea place you spoke about"

"It's pronounced Starbucks, mom." Carly playfully teased. Stealing an apple from Lazlow's fridge.

Carly _(bites apple)_ : And it's more of coffee.

"I'm British, I like calling it tea" Seras giggled.

* * *

 **I actually cameoed my verison of Seras Victoria in that roleplay HardRocker21 wants to turn into a story.. Not sure if he's using her, as I'm still waiting for the story.. It's fine he doesn't. As her only real reason to be there was to be the one to tell Carly about Sachi and Ariena, who than tells Dash.. Dash and Carly themselves only having cameos, near as I could tell..**

 **I just liked any excuse for Carly/Seras scenes.. There so cute.. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

THE NEXT DAY:

Lazlow Jones is eating a bunch of chips.

"So when's the sexy chicks get here?.. The single ones" Lazlow asked excitedly.

"Why did Seras toss you in our house?" Liz asked.

"I told her too, it's Pinkie's firsttest. She should be properly demonized by now, just waiting for her to wake up.. Besides, I done some research, and nobody is gonna be missing this jerk." Verona said.

Lazlow:is this one of those hidden camera shows?

Verona: He wanted to leave, but I him they were all supermodels.

Liz: Oh please, he can't be "that" stupid.

Verona: Oh yeah.. (backslaps Lazlow).

Lazlow; Hey!

Liz (points at lamp): He did it.

Lazlow tackles it, trying to choke it.

"Told you" Verona said, Lazlow fighting the lamp in the background.

Pinkie comes downstairs, now a demon. Having to wear that outfit they gave her. Which is more revealing that what she'd normally wear.

"Hey. Is there anything to eat?" Pinkie asks.

Lazlow looks up, not reconsizing her and moves his hair back, puffing in his chest, struting over.

"Hey hottie, 100 dollars for sex with a the fame or shame host!?" Lazlow cried, proudly.

"Lazlow?" Pinkie asked.

Lazlow (realizes its her): …. 80 dollars.

Pinkie growls angrily.

Lazlow: 60?

"Shut up!" Pinkie cried angrily. Liz and Verona grabbing the chips to watch.

"Hey.. Firstly.. You were adopted.. So it's techinally not incest." Lazlow said, which is not _untrue._

"Just shut your mouth!"

"I should be happy your acknowleding me at "all".. But it's not how I want!" Pinkie continued.

Lazlow: What if I make you the host o-

"Your shoe!? Huh!? Your show!?"

Lazlow: Well.. Yeah.

"What, I become hot and NOW you offer!?.. NOW you care!?.. Not when being host could of boosted my confidence!.. Not when I WANTED to be the fucking host!"

Lazlow: Look we can still nego-

Pinkie: (pins him on wall) Like you did with Trevor!

"... Okay I'll admit, that was a mistake."

"YOU SOLD ME! YOU SOLD YOUR FUCKING SISTER, YOU COWARDLY FUCK!" Pinkie screamed violently.

"I wasn't thinking right." lazlow whimpered.

"FUCK YOU! You have any fucking idea, WHAT I BEEN THOUGH!?"

Lazlow: We-

"Wait a minute... I'm starting to think their ARE no supermodels!" Lazlow cried, only _now_ realizing it.

Liz (facepalm): Wow

Pinkie: Took you long enough to figure it out!? You friggin idiot!?

Lazlow: Idiot!?... Well least I never dated someone with Tuberculosis!

Pinkie's eye twitches, the final straw was crossed.

Pinkie: ... (calmly) You better run.

"W What do you mea-"

Pinkie: (prepares dragon ball z ball) 5.. 4..

"Shit!" Lazlow cries and runs for the door, but it's locked.

Pinkie: 321 (fires it)

Lazlow: NONON- (literary explodes into nothingness) AHHHHHHHHH!

Pinkie pants, as she tries to calm down. "Asshole"

Liz: Feel better?

Pinkie: Little I guess

Verona: *wraps wing around her* It's a start.. Now we find Willis.

Pinkie: And than?

Verona: Not sure. But there's always something to come up in our line of work.. Trust me.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Carly and Seras are at the Starbucks they said to meet at, Seras drinking a coffee. Carly went to get a crossant but someone violently grabs/

Carly: Not You again

"Lady, you keep slipping away from me!"

Seras sits quietly, drinking more of her coffee, not wanting to kill in public. Holding in tranquil fury.

Tom forces Carly into giving him money, than punches her "just cause".

"What are _you_ staring at!?" Tom cried to Seras, who doesn't reply. Just glares.

Tom rolls his eyes and leaves. Seras photos his licence plate before helping Carly up. Carly actually hugging her.

* * *

Tom is driving home. When he hears a police siron behind him.

"Not now" Tom groaned, pulling over.

Seras comes over, in her old police uniform, and acting the part, writing in a notepad.

Tom: You?.. your a cop?"

"Yes. And you should fix that tail light" Seras said.

Tom:Which one?"

Seras smashes one of the front tail lights with a night stick.

"That one"

"HEY!" Tom cried and storms out, but Seras points her pistol at him, making him stop.

"Now keep your hands off of my kid!"

Tom: She's a whore.. So are you."

Seras: (radios) Suspects resisting arrest! (fires bullet in air) Shots fired!

Tom: Wha-

LSPD cars show up.

Seras pulls his ear.

"Who, are, you, working for?"

Tom: N No one.

Seras fires bullet near his face.

Tom: IVORY! IVORY SMITH!

Seras thanks him, and tells him "hold this" and gives him her pistol, pushing him to the cops/

Seras: HE HAS A GUN!

Cops: GUN! GUN!

The cops shoot him dead.

Seras dusts her hands, and leaves.


	9. Chapter 9

Seras tells Carly that it was Ivory, asking if she knows him. So Carly informs Seras about the whole backstory between them. The most I remember is that Ivory attacked her outside her school. And constantly harressed her ever sense.

Seras and Carly knock on Ivory's apartment door.

Jan 14Seras: Cops here need better training

"Hello again old friend.. Annnd, you are?"

"I'm Seras Victoria, an vampire ex cop from London.. Anyway, you the guy that assaulted Carly outside her school?"

"Yes, and you ca- Vampire?"

"Yes. Vampire"

"What you gonna do, drain my blood?"

"If I have to.. I'm here to tell you.. Stay away from my surrogate daughter.. Or I'll make you into a ghoul"

"What's a ghoul"

"A zombie which is basically my slave" Seras said.

"F Fine.. I'll stay away from Carly" Ivory said nervously.

* * *

2 DAYS LATERS:

Ivory angrily whacks Carly with a crowbar. Enraged at her for unclear reasons. And taking advantage of Seras not seeming to be there. But of coarse, Seras WAS there.. She doesn't make him a ghoul though. She shoots him in both legs. And lets Carly finish off. Carly smashing his face open with Seras's AK47. She has a duel pair in this universe, instead of the large anti tank rifle from Hellsing. As that was returned to Interga.

"Your very popular aren't you?" Seras said jokingly to Carly.


	10. Chapter 10

Several days later.

Pinkie Lancer finally finds CIA agent, Willis Huntley, claiming to be a pizza dilvery.

"Oh about time" Willis said, and opens the door of his small house. But instead of getting a pizza, Pinkie punches him square in the face, knocking him onto his butt.

Pinkie, wearing the hoodie from the cover, reveals herself.

Willis: Lancer?

"That's for throwing me out of a plain" Pinkie said dryly.

Dec 5, 2018Pinkie: "literary"

Dec 5, 2018Willis: Well I-

Dec 5, 2018Pinkie: What you gonna do now big man?

Willis pulls out his pstol, but Pinkie uses her new powers to chop off said arm.

Willis: AHHHHHH!

"I'm putting you where you belong tough guy" Pinkie said, and her eyes turn red.

It turns out like the ending of Drag me to hell, a bunch of hands grab Willis, lterary dragging him to hell.

Pinkie smirks to herself.

* * *

Willis falls to hell. Where he sees Satan staring him.

Willis (trying to be spooky): I am Willis, fear my-

"SILENCE, SINNER!" Satan screamed, fre from his mouth.

Willis whimpers.

"Now prepare! FOR AN ENTERNITY OF PAIN!"

"NOO!" Willis screamed, and Satan grabs him, and begins giving Willis a noogie.

Willis: NO! NOOO!

Satan: HAW! HAW!

Willis: AHHHHH!

Satan: Oh be quite your wake up John Wayne!

John Wayne: I'm already up.

* * *

Pinkie: (dusts hands) Done and done.

Satan: FIND ME MORE SOULS!

Pinkie: I'll get them to ya. Hold your horses

Satan: That's SACRED Horses to yo-

Pinkie: (zip ups Hell)

Pinkie: Man he's demanding.. Anyway, what next?

 _TO DO LIST:_

 _* Kill Willis (checkmark)_

 _* Literary Nothing_


	11. Chapter 11

MEANWHILE:

Amanda (drunk): Least you weren't replaced by some god damn supernatural creature!

Michael: Well maybe if you actually treated her properly sh...

Amanda: She did fine on her own!

Michael: She needs a mother that actually cares;

Amanda: She needs a firm hand.

Michael: There's a difference between tough love, and just being cruel.

Amanda: Only in a helicopter parent's eyes!

* * *

Seras walks by the house, on a jog.

Jan 14Amanda: See, there she is!

Mike tries to stop her but she runs out.

Seras: (politely) Hello

Amanda: Hey I got a bone to pick with you

Seras: What does that mea- (gets punched) MY NOSE!

Amanda: Not so high and mighty now are you?!

Jan 14Seras: What are you do-

Amanda: *punches her again* BITCH!

Seras: (sighs) (punches her in stomach, and Amanda gets her wind knocked out)

Amanda: (trying to breath)

Seras (dryly): You done now?

Amanda (once her breath returns to her): You took my daughter!

Seras: I took no one, it was her own choice.

Carly (walks over) Amanda, leave her alone. You only want me cause you can't have me.

Amanda: I .. Well.. I.

Carly: We're talk later, once you sobered up.

Amanda: Fine! (stumbles back to the house)

Carly: Sorry about her.

Seras: It's fine. I've met worse.

Seras: Does she hate me?

Carly: She hates everyone. Including herself.

Seras: Not sure if that's dumb or tragic

Carly: A bit of both I think.

Seras: I hope, if she changes for better, it won't effect our relationship.

Carly: Of coarse it won't.


	12. Chapter 12

Freddy and Ganger managed to escape hell. But while thinking of their plan. First they need to distract or kill Carly and Seras. So they unleash a the character, Blastic Blamber. AKA Brutaloo who you may remember from UNLIKELY HEROES. Where she tried to take over Scootaloo's life, but her explosive temper gave her away in 5 minutes.

* * *

Brutaloo runs into Carly's sister Tracy. Who questions if Brutaloo is one of those cartoon ponies. As Brutaloo still takes that Scootaloo form, as it's the only one she knows. But Blastic says she's a demon.

Tracy: Are you one of the nice ones?

Brutaloo: ... Yes.

Tracy: What do you need?

Brutaloo: I need some idi- choosen person, to read this... Earth saving.. Spell.

Tracy: Well if it's earth savng.. (willingly reads it out loud, however it unleashes friggin Cthulhu. The one from South Park.

Tracy (scared): WHAT IS THAT THING!?

Brutaloo: Evil king from another demnison.. Thanks blondey you made my job easier..

Tracy: How do we defeat it!

Brutaloo: Your not suppose to.

Tracy: I won't let you get away with th-

Brutaloo: (stabs her with knife, killing him) ... That outta shut her up.. Hey Cthulhu, you hungry?

Chulthu: (no reply)

Brutaloo: Well it's there if you need it.. Anyway, my name is Blastic Blamber, you work for me now. What you say?

Chuthu: (nodes)

Brutaloo: Perfect.. I have a first assgnment for you.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

Justin Bieber concert.

Justin Bieber [grabbing his crotch constantly, and singing badly off-key]: Babih babih babih oooo! Babih babih babih oooo! Babig baibig woo woo, Bay-wooo [Cthulhu reaches down and grabs him off the stage] Wooooo-ooo-oo! [Cthulhu grumbles]

Brutaloo: (looking bored on Cthulhu's shoulder): Yep, that's him. So long, Justin Bieber, you little douchebag! [Cthulhu crushes Bieber between his forefinger and thumb like a grape, causing J's head to pop].

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER:

Brutaloo (hovering in air with her wings, looking at journal): All right, now, we've killed JB, destroyed most of San Francisco, sent my parents into a dark oblivion, and so our next order of business will be finding and killing Seras and Carly.

Cthulhu: (confused grumble sound)

Brutaloo: I don't know, some weird mother daughter pairing.. Just kill them..

Cthulhu: (angry growl)

Brutaloo: I am SO the boss of you!

Cthulhu: (enraged roar, ready to kill her)

Brutaloo (in head): The dark lord is agitated.. Time to bust out: _Cute Kitten._

Brutaloo: Meow _[climbs up onto Cthulhu.]_ Meow meow meow. _[lays alseep on him. Cthulhu's face softens and he giggles]._

* * *

 **Brutaloo is in my option one of my biggest "love to hate" villains.**

 **She's one of the funniest villains. And she's a joy to watch..**

 **But at the same time, she's what TV Tropes would call "complete monster".. A villain utterly lacking in redeeming features.**

 **Either way.. She's the cover of my profile..**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll redo Brutaloo's role of UNLIKELY HEROES.. She's so love to hate, that she's hard not to enjoy...**

 **If you don't know love to hate means. It means:** _ **"We love Blastic for being a dark humor troll with a large personality.. But at the same time.. She's such a sadistic, irredeemable, asshole, that we basically CHEER whenever something bad to her."**_

 **She shares this role with** **Freddy.. And maybe Blackhat from the first Demons..**

* * *

 _After escaping a jailcell Liz and Verona had her in, Blastic "Brutaloo" Blamber arrives in ponyville. With the kidnapped Metallica singer, James Hetfield._

 _Brutaloo runs into in Sarah, who asks if Scootaloo had gotten taller._

 _"Yes.. I'm Scootaloo.. And I'm taller"_

 _Sarah strangely finds nothing suspicious about this, and asks where she can return some shocks that gotten too small for her. Brutaloo admits sadness in not having feet, and therefore not being able to wear socks._

 _Sarah: That's okay Scooty, you can wear them on your hooves as puppets (puts on her Brutaloo, and chuckles)._

 _Brutaloo: (jump scare based demonic roar and scary face)_

 _Sarah: AHH!_

 _Brutaloo (calmly): Socks are for your feet silly._

 _Sarah (shaking): Holly shi-.. Well, I.. Better get going._

 _Brutaloo: Me two.. Which way do I live again?_

 _Sarah: (points to Scootaloo's house)._

 _Brutaloo: Thanks.. (heads there) Bye bye_

 _Sarah: ... Must be her time of the month._

* * *

 **I'll split the flashback to various parts..**


	14. Chapter 14

**PART 2:**

* * *

 _Scootaloo, who's probably around 8 years old, it's never stated comes outside. Her mom inside ther house, her parents never seen in the show. But she does have ones._

 _Brutaloo approaches her. Brutaloo strangely starts flirting with her, despite Brutaloo's age being unconfirmed, but based on her form, she's around 19 or 20. Either way, Scootaloo is understandly creeped out._

 _Scootaloo: Sure.. Hang on.. (calls mom) MOM! THERE'S SOME CREEP OUT HERE! MAKE HER GO AWA-_

 _Brutaloo chloroforms her._

* * *

 _Scooty wakes up, tied in a basement by Blastic and a reluntante James Hetfield._

 _Brutaloo monologues about having been watching Scooty, and that the filly has a better life than her. And that for once, Blastic's chosen form can have a purpose._

 _Scootaloo demands to be released, and Blastic won't get away with this. But Brutaloo tells her not to waste her breath. And says "besides, if I let you go your just tell the cops that I kidnapped you, held you hostsge, and fondled you in your sleep."_

 _Scoot: Wait, what?_

 _Brutaloo: Your tell them that when you asleep did things to you that you don't remember._

 _Scoot: I -I don't think I like that._

 _Brutaloo: Well it's done._

* * *

 _Brutaloo tries her best to play Scootaloo, but she proves not to be as smart as she may seem. She didn't study Scootaloo's behaviors, and is rude to most everyone, and has a violent panic attack when trying to help a character with Algebra, which includes swearing up a storm and enlarging herself into a demon creature, declaring it a nemesis._

 _"ALGEBRA! YOU CAN SUCK, MY, BALLS!"_

 _After Blastic cools off, the character Jimmy Tatro (youtuber I like) figures out the problem, with the answer being 666, number of the beast._

 _Brutaloo, being a demon, freaks out again and turns into a giant bird, flyng off with Jimmy._


	15. Chapter 15

**PART 3:**

* * *

 _SEVERAL DAYS LATER:_

 _James Hetfield (guarding that empty house) (playing gutar): On a long and lonesome highway, east of Omaha. You can listen to the engine moanin' out hi-_

 _Rainbow Dash and Sarah (BalorBabe as a character) arrive on the front yard. James pulls out a SNS Pistol he had with him, warning the girls away. But Rainbow posses them as two fans who want a tour. Sarah actually being one so there's that. James agrees and puts his pistol on his kitchen counter. Giving them a tour. But Dash breaks apart and finds Scootaloo held in the basement._

 _James tackles her and holds a knife on her, saying he has no choice but kill the witness or Blastic Blamber (Brutaloo) will do bad things to him and prepares to stab her. But a rain of bullets rang out. All being badly aimed, but thankfully one of them hits though his head, killing him._

 _Sarah (holding Jame's pistol, and panicking as this marked her first kill): OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY! HAD THIS GUN! HE HAD KNIFE! I.. I.._

 _Rainbow: It's okay.. Lets get Scootaloo and get out of here. And he was evil anyway._

 _Sarah: Yeah, James Hetfield evil.. Who knew... (throws down the gun, as she unloaded all the bullets from her clear lack of gun training)._


	16. Chapter 16

**PART 4:**

* * *

 _The rest of the team head off to go find Jimmy. But unexpectedly Brutaloo willingly returns him._

* * *

 _BRUTALOO'S LAIR:_

 _Jimmy: (in Brutaloo's grip, constantly talking, as she looks visably annoyed)._

 _Brutaloo Narrating_ _: I only had him for thirty seconds, and it's 22 Jump Street this, and youtube that. Why, not giving him back is a fate worse than death!_

* * *

 _Brutaloo: He's YOUR problem now!_

 _Suddenly Sarah and RD arrive with Scootaloo. Sarah saying they had to kill James. Brutaloo gets upset saying he was her friend, even though she kidnapped him in the first place. Sarah ends up calling Brutaloo "crazy" which triggers Brutaloo's bezerk button, and she attempts to destory all of equestria in a DBZ like bomb. But suddenly Liz arrives. She presses a trigger and Brutaloo gets tasered by a swtch Liz put on her to keep Brutaloo under control._

Liz: I told you Blastic, this is a wreckless and irresponsible use of your powers.

 _Sarah: She's just crazy._

 _Brutaloo: (charges at her) WHY YOU LIT- (Liz tazes her again)._

 _Scootaloo: Let me try! (grabs switch, doubling the power) This is for kidnapping me!_

 _Brutaloo: AHHHHHHH!_

 _Liz: Enough, your kill her (grabs switch)_

 _Scootaloo: Goooood._

* * *

 _LATER:_

 _Alucard: There boss.. The dirty deed is done._

 _Verona: Good, but we have another problem.. Brutaloo escaped, we need to stop he-_

 _Alucard: Liz is on it._

 _Verona: You sent my daughter!?_

 _Alucard: I tried to stop her. But she was clever.. She took advantage of my complete lack of actual careness._

 _Verona: I hire you to be my bodyguard and you can't eve-_

 _Liz: (teleports in) Got her_

 _Brutaloo: Yes, yes, I'll go back.. Just stop tasering me._

 _Liz: No promises._

* * *

 **Much as we love Brutaloo. I'm sure you loved seeing her in pain, MORE..**

 **Any, that ends the flashback.. Here's her only other scene from Demons 1..**

* * *

Verona: We will tame you Dash, like we tamed Brutaloo.

Liz: Yeah. She's changed now.. Right Mrs Blamber? We're friends now right?

 _Brutaloo (off view, clearly untamed): FUCK OFF!_

Liz: *happily* The, best.

Dash: Are you ignorant or just nai-

Liz: Anyway, let's get started.

* * *

 **They didn't actually tame or redeem her. She's too... Brutaloo.**

 **Hense why she's back now.. Causing chaos with friggin Cthulhu.**

 **Though how she escaped again is anyone's guess, never really go into that part. It's assumed Micah and them broke her out, who themselves made a portal to come back, literary from hell.. Yeah, this story can be weird XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Reminder. Blastic "Brutaloo" Blamber has been the cover of my profle for a long while, so go there if you wanna see a photo of her..**

* * *

Carly is seen watching the news.

Anchorman: So according to eyewitness's the pony demon tricked Tracy into releasing the dark lord Cthulhu.. The rise of Cthulhu from another dimension brings about three thousand years of darkness.. I think I speak for most us when I say, Praise the dark Cthulhu, long may he reign..

Carly: Mom! Me we got trouble! (Seras runs in and watches wth her).

Anchorman: We now take you live to our field reporter.

* * *

Brutaloo, doing her posse from my profile is playing the first 30 seconds from Bathory - Call of the Grave. A song from GTA Lost and Damned.. Despite hating scream-o, I do LOVE the guitar in that song. So fucking badass.. She's playing it as Cthulhu is still causing destruction in that stadium where Justin Bieber was playing, as they haven't actually left there yet.

But she stops when she sees a camera crew. And sees the reporter that the anchorman spoke of.

Reporter: Tom I'm outside the Justin Bieber concert. Cthulhu isn't behaving as most scientists had speculated, Tom, but instead is wreaking havoc everywhere, and there seems to be no hope for mankin-

Brutaloo: (runs in): Hey, hey.. I'm sick of Cthulhu getting all the credit..

Reporter: Who are you?

Brutaloo: Never you mind, give me that mic (speaks to camera).. Ladies and Gentlemen, Cthulhu works for me.. And we will continue to fight for good and justice unle-

Reporter: Good and justice? J-Justin Bieber and most of his fans have just been massacred.

Brutaloo: Yes, anyone I don't like can and 'will' die.. (to camera) But things will be easier for the rest of you, if you give us Carly Townley and Seras Victoria.. I'm paid to silence them. 'm a hitman.. And I will find them.. One way or another. But I will cause far less distruction if you willingly surrender them.

Reporter: ... Tom, it appears Bruce Vilanch has arrived, claiming to be leading Cthulhu.

Brutaloo: [greatly insulted by the reporter's comment] Oh, you mother-fucker! [runs towards Cthulhu] Cthulhu, this guy too! [Cthulhu unleashes more lightning and the reporter is incinerated].

Brutaloo: Asshole… (continues playing Call to the Grave on guitar, it seeming to relax her a bit).


	18. Chapter 18

**Most Seras/Carly scenes are considered canon.. Pinkie (and Dash Lucia before her) becoming a demon, is only canon if you want it to be..**

* * *

After seeing Brutaloo on the news. Carly thinks t's time they went to confront Brutaloo. But Seras insists on going alone, but Carly stubbornly rejects it.

Carly: I can be sniper support.

Seras: ... Depends.. Can you carry a anti-tank rifle?

Carly: I can try.

Seras: Fine.. But you stay close at all times.

Carly nodes, and is given the large gun.

Carly tells Sachi and Ari to wait here in the house, they both node in response, playing Call of Duty anyway.. Underrated games. They get a bad rap from playing online. Which I don't.

* * *

Brutaloo is seen playing guitar again, it seems to be her only past time hobby. This time she's playing the guitar intro of Dawn of Demise - intent to Kill.. Seriously, why does scream metal always have to have the most badass guitars!? Yet such terrible terrible lyrics, if you can call it that.

This time she stops when she sees Carly and Seras approach, and tosses away the guitar.

Brutaloo: So.. You came

Seras: What did we ever do to you?

Brutaloo: I'm just here as a hitman.. Well, woman.. I got payed to silence you.. I don't ask questions.

Carly: Is it Micah?

Brutaloo: Yes.

Carly: How can you trust someone like that!?

Brutaloo: Cause I "am" someone like that.

Carly: Fair enough.. How much to kill Micah? (Brutaloo turns intrigued)

Brutaloo: How much you got?

Carly: _(pays her $4000 on the spot)_

Brutaloo: You rob banks, kid?

Carly: (nods)

Brutaloo: Great.. I'm still gonna kill you though.. He'll just be next.

Carly: Bu- But you took my money!

Brutaloo: Yes I did.. (gets Crossbow out, and readys arrow) Now tell me Townley. Are you about to die?

Carly: No.

Brutaloo: Nu uh.. (points crossbow) No lying.

Carly thinks fast and shoots Brutaloo with the anti tank rifle Seras gave her, the impact sends Carly flying, and knocked unconscious. Brutaloo also was sent flying, with a large gaping hole now though her stomach. Seras panicks and runs to Carly, all motherly, and banadaging Carly's small head wound, kissing her forehead, forgetting about Brutaloo. "I knew that gun was too much for you" Seras said worriedly.

"Fuck this" Said the badly wounded Brutaloo, her crossbow flew long out of reach, and she whistles like for a dog to come over. And at that Cthulhu bursts in. Seras stands over the unconscous Carly, readying herself.

"Chulhu! Kill the blonde one!" Brutaloo ordered.

Cthulhu readys lightening, but suddenly he gets literary cut in half, and dies on the spot. Alucard revealing himself from behind Cthulhu.

Alucard (dryly): Bad dog.

"Alucard! Never thought I'd be so happy to see you." Seras cried excitedly.

"I bet" Alucard replied, giving a small smile.

* * *

"Dammit, that was all had" Brutaloo admitted to herself, badly wounded by Carly's gunshot, and quietly tries to crawl away, leaving a blood trail behind. She knows she can't win now.

Unfortantely for her, Alucard blocks her way, and glares down at her.

"Seriously, who are you?" Brutaloo asked, weakly, having never met him. Only Liz.

"Ask Satan" Alucard said dryly, and pulls out one of his special pistols, killing her with a old fashioned headshot.. Than he pauses, and shoots her corpse twice more. Just _"because"_.

* * *

Seras carrys Carly, saying she'll take her 'daughter' home.

"You might be overreacting a little, but go ahead, I'll clean up the mess" Alucard said.

* * *

 **Much as we kinda love Brutaloo, for being over the top and highly entertaining.. It doesn't make her any less scary or off-putting..** **So we aren't exactly "sad" that she died.. In fact, some might think the head-shot was too good for her..** **Guess** **Alucard didn't feel she was worth all the time and effort to get "creative"..**


	19. Chapter 19

Meahwhile Sachi and Ariena are continuing call of duty. Ariena killed Sachi in game, Ariena groans about this being the 4th time in a row.

"Well maybe you should stop using just a pistol" Ariena teased.

Suddenly there's a knock on the front door. Ari opens it to find Ganger at the front door. "who are you?" Ariena asked.

"I... Would like to tell you the good news" Ganger said nervously.

"Sachi, we have more religious people at the front door!"

 _Sachi (voice): Tell him to fuck off!_

Ganger pulls out needle when she was facing away.

"She sai-"

Ganger stabs her in the neck.

Ari: Ow, what are yo-.. (feeling faint) Ohhh.. (falls unconscious).

* * *

Sachi kills Arena's a few times in the game, cheating.

Freddy pops though walls, and and grabs vase.

Freddy: Hey kid.

Sachi turns to him, and he whacks her unconscous.

"Got her"

"Me two.. Get the ropos" Ganger said.

Freddy: On it.. (runs out to truck) (runs back before leaving) (pokes Sach's boob) HA! (runs out to truck)

Ganger: Hopefully this will shut Micah up for a few days.. Besides, we needed someone to expiriment on.

Freddy: Yeah.. They're off to have a _bug_ day.

Ganger: ... (annoyed) Just get the ropes.


	20. Chapter 20

The still unconscious duo is brought to a lab down in hell. I suppose I should say.. Ari has black hair. Use to say it was super short, but changed it to long. Well, long-ish.. She has Niko's eyes. And she commonly wears a plain blue v-shirt, and blue jeans. With brown shoes.

Sachi has light blonde hair, much whiter looking than Seras, closer to my character Sadie Amber.. Unless Balor likes it darker blonde, not sure. Her common outfit is grey sweat pants, Tellow polo shirt, brown shoes and a backwards black cap.. Probably Carly's eyes.

Anyway, Micah, being Micah decided, it would be no fun if Carly and them don't know, so ends a letter.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY:

Seras is seen comforting a worried Carly. Again Seras's only civilian clothes is a black hoodie and black sweat pants. Normally wearing the hoodie up. It makes her look more "cute" than beautiful, but I doubt she cares.

Dash runs over, saying the kids were kidnapped.

Seras: You sure?

Dash: Of coarse I'm fucking sure!

Dash (reads it): Who's Micah Bell?

Carly: … What?

Dash: It says _"I'm alive again.. Sort of.. And I have your kids, hawhawhawhaw"_ Aww, he put a picture of a bird.

Seras: Honey, I think it mea-

Dash: I know what it's suppose to mean, but it's still cute.

Carly: No.. It can't be Micah.. (grabs letter, seeing it IS from fact from Micah).

Carly: (lowers paper, her eyes pretty much red, and her pupils smaller, and she's literary shaking).

Seras: Y -You okay?

Carly ( Tranquil Fury): You should leave Seras.

(the other two girls look at each other and run out of the room).

Carly: Gwaa.. (screaming into the sky) gwaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (steam blasts out of the chimney, like a train engine).

* * *

 **I didn't use the huge "F bomb" joke. As won't be as funny, if the characters commonly use it anyway..**

 **Also. Micah knew he would get this kinda reaction out of her.. He likes the challange..**


	21. Chapter 21

**I should mention, Freddy Krueger is my all time favorite slasher villain.. The fact he's a big character for this is probably a hint.. He's a little less disturbing here.. More focused on his comedic side... Still a intimadating villain though.. Giving more of a "beware the silly ones" role..**

* * *

Ari and Sachi wake up cocooned, and appearently naked inside them. And a few nurses working around the cocoons.

Ari: Okay, why am I upside down? *squirms a little* Why can't I move my arms? *squirms some more* AND WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!

Sachi: Yeah, what gives!?

Ari: Sachi? Where are you?

Sachi: Behind you.

Ariena tries to turn around, but can't. "Shit! Can't move!"

Sachi: I can't feel my legs or my fingers.. And I feel... hungry. Very hungry.

Ari: hmm, me two.. What's going on?~

Ganger: *appears from another room, Freddy Krueger next to him, Freddy eating some stew* Something amazing girls.

"Oh shit! WERE GONNA GET RAPED!" Sachi cried, that being the frst thing to cross her mind, despite lack of evidence.

Freddy: No way, you ain't even from Elms Street, I would rape you.

 _Offview Voice: You mean you "couldn't" rape them._

Freddy: SHUT UP JASON!

Micah runs in.

Michah: Hope you didn't start without me.

Sach: YOU!

Micah: Yep. Me.

Ari: You know him?

Sachi: Long story..

Ganger: By the way, that assasin you hired is dead. I saw her land back in here.

Micah: I know.. So tell me girls. How are you finding your new beds?

*Ari and Sachi are cocooned from the shoulders down*

Sachi: I feel that rule 34 porn sites are already preparing photos.

Ganger: Probably.. Anyway, You girls are transforming

Ari: ... Into demons? Didn't work so well for my mom.

Ganger: No, not demons

*The girls sigh in relief*

Ganager: You're becoming giant bugs.

Sachi (scared): Fuck.

Freddy: Yes, good girl, please be as scared as possible.. Cause I'm _starving_.. (pulls level fully cccooning them, to speed the process).

Freddy: You guys wanna go stay somewhere while we wait.

Micah: Is it Elms Street?

Freddy (long pause): ... No.


	22. Chapter 22

**Playing GTA 5.. I never noticed before, but Michael's actor, Ned Luke (who I wish was in more stuff) is having much _fun_ in this role.. All this time I thought it was only Steve Ogg who's having fun in his role. But not Luke is so overly sarcastic 90% of the time. The other 10 he's either serious, or a unjuctified asshole.. Either way. This makes me want to do more of Mikey.. But focus more on his comedic side.. I haven't done much of Michael being comedic.. Still badass,. But comedic about it..**

* * *

So Michael ended up meeting Liz, as she heard though Seras that Michael was the confirmed leader of the gang. So Liz wanted to see if he could ever be useful so took him to that coffee place. Michael wearing his grey suit.

"So I met this hipster trying to legalize pot, and he convinced me to try his _perfectly safe_ joint. I swear he though sneak DMT in there.. I then spent my time fighting Aliens"

"Okay.. Question.. What does this have to do with _anything!?_ I asked if you met Seras? And you changed the subject towards your weird drug trip" Liz cried.

"You mentioned your not from this world.. Brought back a memories of a bizzare "big lipped aligator moment." Michael said. A reference to Nostaglia Critic, it means _"_ _A scene that comes right the fuck out of nowhere; has little to no bearing whatsoever on the plot; is WAY over the top in terms of ridiculousness, even for GTA; and after it happens, no one ever speaks of it again."_

"Sure.. So you leader or not?" Liz asked.

" _Leader_ is a ambitious term. But yeah, I'm the mastermind for most stuff.. Though not much use to me sense we aren't taking scores.. Truthfully I'm kinda bored around her-"

Suddenly Carly and them run in, tellng about the girls. Michael jumping into action, mainly for his privously stated "boredom". And he pulls out a Carbine rifle he had in the trunk of his car for some unexplained reason.

"Beats robbing gas stores" Michael said.

"Yeah... Lester said to cut that out, it's drawing attention" Carly said.

"Whatever, it's not like I don't have bribing money" Michael replied, examining Beratta Pistol he also had.


	23. Chapter 23

Sachi and Ariena are turned into giant praying mantis like creatures.. Not sure why, it was HardRocker's idea.

Ari: What did you do to us?!

Ganger: I improved you. Freddy? What do you think?

Freddy: Not bad.. Needs to be more cockroach though.

"Why'd you leave Carly that letter?" Ganger asked.

"Cause letting her see her daughter like this would be the biggest middle finger I could think of.. And that's my only reason for helping Ganger. To fuck over Carly and Pinkie." Micah said.

"That's screwed up.. I like it" Freddy Krueger chuckled, moving his trademark hat to dust it off, and put t back after.

Ganger: *to the nurses* Go ahead and feed them. I'll need them ready.

(they walk over)

Nurse 1: *telepathically* Please, we won't harm you.

Ar: …

Nurse 2: For the record, he's forcing us to be here. Least we can do is try to make you two more comfortable.

Sachi: Which one?

Nurse 1: Ganger. He just kidnapped and brought us here.

Sachi: Oh.

*Ganger, Micah, and Freddy leave*

Nurse 1: oh thank goodness.

Sachi: So you can get us out of here right?

Nurse 2: *sharp inhale* I'm afraid that's a bit complicated.

Sachi: Oh.

Nurse 1: Since you're both half human and half bug, removing you from those thing could end up poisoning you.

Ari and Sachi: Ohhh

Nurse 2: I'd recommend waiting. We know this can be fixed.

Sachi: Kay.

Nurse 1: In the meantime, let's get some food in ya. Though you might not like it.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

Michael and the girls get teleported to the Hell of this universe. That is more like a fortress than anything.

"What the hell do you people want?" asked the lead guard.

"You KNOW what we're doing here.. Give me my baby!" Carly cried.

Leader: Oh, that.. Well shouldn't of gotten involved in our businuss.

"Whatever _problems_ have with us. That's my granddaughter and niece.. That's not the way you do business" Michael said.

More guards come out, armed.

"He said fuck off" One of them said.

Michael (pauses): If you ain't gonna be civil about this ... (shoots the the lead demon though the head).

Like the that, the battle begins. But expectedly, the demons don't last long. Michael clearly has the _special bullets._ As all his bullets effect the demons no more than normal humans.

Michael gets the most kills, as Seras didn't have much reaction time, and was slow to pull out her duel AK47's. And Liz isn't much of the fighting kind. Though she does use execute the last one with a small pistol she brought. Carly still has that shotgun Alucard gave her, espically with her difficulty usng Seras's anti tank rifle. And got the second highest count.

"Come on, lets kill those motherfuckers already!" Michael cried, pulling out his Carbine rifle now, and loads it with more _special bullets._ Along with the other rifle clips.

* * *

 **Michael's dialogue is a Red Dead 2 reference..**


	24. Chapter 24

_So I guess Freddy's dead would be the best flashback for how Krueger got into hell. As New Nightmare is thing of it's own.. And the remake.. Not even worth mentioning.. So basically, Krueger nearly every child and teenager in the town of Springwood, Ohio. The only surviving teenager, John Doe, is confronted by Freddy in a dream. John wakes up just outside the Springwood city limits but, due to a head injury, does not remember who he is or why he is there._

 _Freddy kills a bunch of characters. And tells John he isn't Freddy's child, and kills him. His real child, the main girl, later recalls a memory a memory of Freddy killing her mom for finding out he's "the springfield slasher"._

 _Though later they bring Freddy into the real world. Where she stabs Freddy in the stomach with his glove, impales him to a steel support beam, and blows him up with dynamite._

* * *

 _As for Ganger's backstory.. The most I can remember. He tried to kidnap and rape her. But having failed he refuses to accept defeat, and became obsessed with her, I guess he considers hundreds of restraining orders, and eventually getting horrifically murdered, as **"playing hard to get."**_

* * *

 _In hell, after helping with the band preformance (that humorishly has nothing to do with the story and never gets brought up). Freddy helps Ganger and Micah in kidnapping Sachi and Ariena.. Unlike Ganger and Micah, Freddy has no grudge against the protagonists, no motive.. It's just an excuse to go after more teenagers, because he's "that's" how evil he is._

 _Freddy and his new asscioates turn Sachi and Ariena into bugs to control them better, something Krueger finds "hilarious"._

 _Micah sends a "I have your kid" letter to Carly, just to piss her off, as he says its no fun otherwise._

* * *

Current time, the three learn of the attack outside. Ganger gives Micah control of a demon group of soldiers. And Micah rides up on one of those giant wolf things from Lord of the Rings.. Wargs.

Freddy has some of his dream powers left, mainly an ability to turn into animals or other people. And he seems to mainly prefer being a snake. Using it to scout ahead undetected, to let Micah know how many are there.


	25. Chapter 25

Before the team get into the building, Liz teleports, only to return with the still demonized Pinkie, telling Lancer that this could count as "part of her training".

* * *

"Remember, there might be some innocent workers in there. So just.. Watch who you shoot" Seras said to Michael, who nodes in response.

Liz: One question..Yeah.. Who is the 3rd guy? Micah?

Pinkie: I never told you that story?

Liz: Nuh-uh

Pinkie: Ultimate universe story.. Set in the Wild west.. Carly and I got stranded in a storm, long way from home.. So we got found by Dutch Van Der linde.. Another story.. Anyway Micah Bell was in that gang.. At first appearing to be nothing more than a bit creepy.. Soon revealed just how cruel and evil he was after Carly broke him out for Dutch and Micah forces her into a killing spree, and killing a unarmed man and wife, all so he could retrieve his favorite gun.. Than when he returned he punched me over a joke I made.. And that was just the beginning. He sees Carly and me as loose ends.

Liz: Sounds like he'd harbor a grudge. But how is he here if it was a ultimate universe?

Pinkie: Guess the writer just liked Micah enough to throw him in this universe. The story could of easily taken place now a days, so it's not too hard to question.

Liz: Nice that Connor's tongue and cheek enough to admit it.. Almost makes it less stupid… Almost.

Pinkie: Good point.. But yeah, crazy, sadistic, not found of me, all check.

Liz: Sounds about right. Now let's go find the girls before things get worse.


	26. Chapter 26

Micah (leading demon soldiers, on Lord of the Rings Warg instead of a horse): Remember. You hold off the girls however you can.. Questions?

Demon 1: Are we getting paid for this?

Micah: If you survive. Yes..

Demon 3: How tough are they?

Demon 4: Shouldn't someone stay with the captives?

Micah: Only half of you are going, the other half with the captives

Ganger: By the way, if you like the their faces look now, you might want to take one more look at them

Freddy: That's why I took that picture

Warg: (bark bark)

Micag: They're here!

With that Micah Bell pulls out a Whinester riflle, equipped with the specialized the bullets used thoughout the 2 stores.

"Okay boys, ATTACK!" Micah shouts, and the demon soldiers run out.

Pinkie: You hear something?

Liz: Just a small army coming to stall us. Can you handle it?

Pinkie: I'm still under training!

Liz: I think you might know enough. Just try. The girls are counting on us.

Somehow the others fell behind, likely was another wave of demons that Ganger or Freddy launched out.

Jan 8Pinkie: (walks over, timidly)

Demon soldier: Cute ginger coming

Soldier 2: Well than. You know what time it... (the word RAPE appears below him).

* * *

 **Yes my over reliance on references is to hide the fact I'm not a good writer XD**

* * *

Liz: Pinkie, their gonna rape you.

Pinkie: …

* * *

SHORTLY AFTER:

Micah (riding Warg): How's it goin- (sees them all dead) Oh

Carly suddenly tackles Micah off the Warg.

Carly: WHERE IS SHE!?

Micah (unfazed): Wouldn't you like to know.

(the warg leaps on her, too strong for her)

Micah: (pulls out machete, and prepares to decapitate her but Seras shoots it out of his hands.

Seras: Answer the question.

 _(Carly manages to knife kill the Warg, despite it's large size, and her small one)._

Micah (chuckles): Your too late. They are already ours.

Seras: Not if I can help i-

Freddy suddenly tackles Seras.

Freddy: Can't stop us Bitch! (stabs his bladed glove deeply enough into Seras she has trouble recovering from this one.

Freddy (pratically _aroused):_ Yeah, show me your pain Bitch!

Suddenly they hear the others calling out to them.

Freddy turns into a cockroach and sneakss away as Liz and the others come over, the team using this as a break from the fight. However while getting a medkit, Michael shoots an escaping Micah in the leg.

Micah tries to play innocent and say it wasn't his idea, but Pinkie doesn't buy it and friggin chops his head off with that same machete.

 _In the background Liz and Dash pull Carly out of the dead Warg._

* * *

Freddy and Ganger later show no real reaction to Micah's death. Not a surprise. As Ganger respondes to all their dead soldiers as "no big deal, we can always find more."

While Freddy reacts with finding humour out of Micah's death. Same way he can find humour in his OWN death.

Well.. Sort of death.. He, Ganger, and Micah are already dead. They just disappear for a bt.. Than reppear in the same hell.. Literare hell.

A Hell, that.. All things considered. Really isn't so bad.

* * *

 **The rules of this universe are partically none.. I'm just screwing around in my head more or less.. While still using Hard's RP as a script and plot. Yes Jason is the offical co-writer.. I even changed my summary to mention that.**

 **The RP will never end.. But the story will.. Probably soon after they get the girls back and returned to normal.. Not much else to really be said. Nothing really happens that's story worthy.. Or least fits the seperate timeline my story use.. I'm more free with villains. But with protagonists I'm mostly limited to GTA and Hellsing Ultimate..**

 **And no, I have no flashback fo Interga's death..** **It's implied she just got old. Or fell sick.. Nothing dramatic.. And besides,** **I feel it's more interesting as a sad little _easter egg.._ And I like the room for theories, as to why Seras and Alucard never seem to mention her. **

**Seras barely even mentions Pip as well. Only time she mentioned at him was the offview time Niko told her he was a war veteran.**

 **SERAS: I knew _another_ soldier.. I miss him. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Think I'd flashback to Pip's scenes.. Mainly cause Balor seemed somewhat interested.. And she and Jay are the only ones reading.. Well.. Commenting..**

* * *

 _Pip Bernadotte was the leader of a group of Mercaneries, Wild Geese._

 _The Wild Geese were hired by Interga and Walter. When Integra introduced Seras Victoria as an example of a vampire, Pip laughed her off, but_ _Seras nearly breaks his neck by simply flicking him in the face with her index finge. Tha Alucard entered the room by phasing through the wall. Now fully convinced of the existence of vampires, Pip and the rest of the Wild Geese began training with Seras at the shooting range outside Hellsing Manor._

* * *

 _Shortly after the Wild Geese began working at Hellsing Manor, Pip joined Alucard and Seras in traveling to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, in order to find leads on the mysterious Millennium organization. Alucard and Seras are later attacked by BOPE units of the Brazilian military police after being declared in public as international terrorists, a ruse perpetrated by Brazilian officials in exchange for immortality promised by Millennium. While Alucard slaughtered the BOPE unit invading his hotel, Pip snuck into the Brazilian officials' camp and killed them with a bomb. While Alucard fought and killed Tubalcain Alhambra, the local Millennium officer, Pip hijacked a helicopter to help them escape._

* * *

 _Pip later returned to England with Alucard and Seras, joining them at the emergency conference of Iscariot, Hellsing, and The Convention of Twelve to discuss Alucard's findings regarding Millenium. When Schrödinger appeared, Pip joined several others in training his gun on the interloper, and subsequently bore witness to the Major's declaration of war against them._

* * *

 _During Millennium's invasion of London. Pip, Seras, and the Wild Geese were tasked with defending Hellsing Manor. When First Lieutenant Zorin Blitz attacked Hellsing Manor with fuck load of nazi vampire soldiers Pip coordinated his allies' defense of the manor_ _._

* * *

 _Seras one person army kills most of the vampires. But is unable to defeat Zorin, who also killed all Pip's men, but two, 3 including Pip._

 _However, uses her illusions to makke Seras her parent's murder and than inflicting numerous brutal wounds with her scythe. Before the First Lieutenant could finish Seras off, Pip struck her with the butt of his rifle before shooting her with his last silver bullets. With Zorin temporarily out of commission, Pip tried to carry Seras to safety under the cover of smoke grenades. As he struggled down the hall and shot down Seras' pleas to leave her behind, the Captain was shot repeatedly by a vampire that managed to survive Seras' attack. While his remaining men finished off the vampire, Pip continued to slowly retreat, again refusing to leave Seras to die._

 _Before Pip could get to safety, he was impaled through the stomach by Zorin's thrown scythe, finally forcing him to drop Seras as he slumped against a wall. Lighting a cigarette as the wounded Seras blindly reached for him, he playfully called her an "idiot" for needing saving while trying to save the Wild Geese. When Seras managed to climb over his dying body, Pip took the opportunity to kiss her, cheerfully laughing that he finally caught her off-guard. Dying shortly after._

 _I'm not sure if Seras turned full fledged vampire in this universe, as she still has her orginal blue eyes. So the sucking his blood part is left out._

 _Either Zorin mocked Pip as "a gnat" and summoned reinforcements, Seras loses her "shit", effortlessly destroying Zorin's soldiers, and literary cheese grads Zorin's face against a wall. All the more reason not to piss her off, so_ _far Seras never FULLY lost control and went bloodrage in the GTA crossover._ _Mainly cause she does everything she can avoid having Carly see it.. Seras is kinda insecure. And thinks Carly would stop spending time with her._


	28. Chapter 28

Freddy Krueger and Ganger return to the lab only to the cocoons are gone

Ganger: What the?! Where are my prisoners? *looks around* And where are those nurses?

"There!" Freddy cried, and points to the nurses as they fly away, Ganger quickly giving chase. Freddy stays behind. Michael runs in and Freddy quickly overpowers him, stabbing him repeatedly.

* * *

Ganger catches up to the nurses. And being as evil as he is. He chooses to solve the situration by murdering them. Already doing so to one of them, just to scare them. However it's revealed they work for Verona… Because why not, and she appears with Alucard.. She tell Alucard that Ganger was the one who raped his surrogate daughter. So Alucard _(quite calmly)_ punches Ganger literary though the chest, and then rips Ganger in half.

* * *

 **If your wondering, Verona herself isn't much of a fighter, more of a planner… Least in my verison.. She leaves that to Alucard.. Afterall. Alucard is basically the defination of "heroic psychopath".. He would even kill the GTA crew if they were trying to hurt Liz.. Only one to be spared would be Carly. And even than, it's only because of fatherly love for Seras.. But even than, even in her strongest form, Seras is no match for Alucard. So she's not a threat..**


	29. Chapter 29

**I changed the cover of this story to Alucard.**

 **He was originally used as comic relief, still is sometimes. But I changed him to one of the more "complex" characters of Demons..**

 **He had a hard life. All he knows is pain, killing, and suffering.. Even with Liz, who he sees as a daughter, he can often feel awkward if she hugs him..**

 **This gives him a complex relationship to people like Carly. Cause all he knows is "tough love". She usually mistakes that for him "just being a asshole".. As he's more of a Drill Sergeant. Than a caring mentor like Verona and Liz..**

 **He wasn't suppose to be canon in every other GTA story, only Seras.. But that d** **oesn't mean he CAN'T be canon if people want to use him as such.. Same with Liz and Verona. Though those two actually belong to HardRocker, so that might be noteworthy..**

* * *

Freddy continues to fight the rest of the team. He quickly defeats all the GTA characters. Even Pinkie. And leaps at Seras in snake form, but Liz grabs him.

"How do we change back the girls?"

"Wouldn't YOU like to know" Snake Freddy sassed.

"This isn't your precious dream world Kruger.. You can still die."

"I die all the time. You can't scare me" Snake Freddy sassed.

"Not like this" Liz said, and violently rips him in half.

Freddy: YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

"Tell me how to change them back!" Liz cried.

Snake Freddy's only response is to bite her arm.

"OW!" liz cried, instctively dropping him, teething the wound.

"Haha. That was funny" Freddy weakly chuckled.

Liz, annoyed, steps on him.

"Haha, touched a nerve did I-"

Freddy dies before finishing.

"What do we do!?" Dash cried.

"I'm sure my mom can bring them back" Liz said, rubbing her wound.

* * *

 **I RP'd Freddy's death with Balor.. She had Freddy scared of her threat.. Normally I like her ideas. But didn't feel very "freddy krueger".. A guy who got burnt alive, and probably looked more "annoyed" than anything else..**


	30. Chapter 30

Verona is somehow able to return the girls to their humanselves. All seems well. But Ariena still has nightmares, so Sachi, the less tramatized one, takes her friend to Burgershot. However Sachi's calm collected mannor is revealed to be a mask, and she has a mental breakdown when asked what she'd like to order.

So the girls are taken to therapy, where eventually Sachi and Arena slowly start opening up about the horrible expirence.

Seras tries to cheer up Carly by taking her to a movie, but a smilar thing happens when Carly tries to guess movie trivia, plus she attempts to pull a gun on someone who looked a bit like Micah. So Seras sends Carly to the woman two.

Seras herself ends up going to a spa.

Alucard meanwhile ended up killing a team of thugs that were harressing Liz, the leader has their bodyparts all removed, and Alucard drinks all the blood, being less secretive of it than Seras, and even has the leaders head mounted over Alucard's fireplace.

The others all fed to his hellhound.

* * *

 **Not sure if there's anything else to say..**

 **THE END:**

 **But if HardRocker has ideas.. I'll continue anyway..**


	31. Bonus scene

**Scene I never put.. Please read Chapters 3 and 5 for rest of this plot..**

* * *

Satan: Well, this is our last night together before the show. And I know that none of you improved since we began… (Hitlar chews on a trumpet) … But I have a theory. People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right?

Sgt Hartman: CORRECT!

Satan: So, if we play loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready? And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four! _(windows break as they make a piercing noise with their contact band instruments)_

Satan: ... Ok, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us.

Demon: Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try playing with stupid mustaches!

Hitlar: What did you say, punk!?

Demon: You heard me! Mustache boy!

Hitlar: Bring it on man! Bring it on!

Deadpool _(voiced by Ryan Reynolds)_ : No, people. Let's be smart and bring it off.

Ganger: Oh, so now cancer head is going to preach to us!

Satan: Wait, wait. _(everyone is arguing)_ I know tempers are high.

 _Fight cloud, everyone begins smashing each other with intruments._

Satan: There's a deposit on the equipment, people!

 _Freddy and Deadpool charge at each other with flutes._

 _They squeece to stop, extra large demon smshes them both with cymbals._

Satan: Settle down, please!

Micah (fighting Freddy Krueger): AHH! (uses flag twirlers txylophone to break the Freddy's Xylophone, chasing him away.

Micah smirks.

Hitlar: (comes over, kicks Micah).

Micah: GRRR! _(pulls out Trumpet with evil smile)._

Hitlar: _(flees)_ AHHHH! _(Micah chases him)._

Clock strikes 10 PM, everyone stops and looks. Micah strangling Hitlar. Deadpool grabbing Ganger's shirt. And Freddy biting a demon's leg.

Ganger: Hey, class is over! _(they all stop fighting anf become friendly to each other as they head towards the door, Satan blocks it)._

Satan: Well, you did it. You took my one chance of happiness and crushed it. Crushed it into little tiny, bite-size pieces. I really had expected better of you people. I guess I'm a loser for that, too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident. So, thanks, thanks for nothing. _(leaves)._

Hitlar: You're welcome.

Deadpool: What kind of monsters are we? That poor creature came to us in his hour of need, and we failed him. Saten's always been there for us when it was _convenient for him_.

Deadpool: Freddy, who gave you all those kids to kill?

Freddy: Wes Craven.

Deadpool: And Larry, when your heart gave out from all those tanning pills, who revived you?

Demon: Some guy in an ambulance.

Deadpool: Right. So, if we can all just pretend that Satan was Wes Craven. Or. Some guy in an ambulance. Than I think we can all know how it truly feels.. To be in a marching band.

Micah: Yeah for the movie guy!

All: Hooray!

Deadpool: Now let's make boss mab proud. A 1, a 2, a skiddleydiddleydoo!


	32. Chapter 32

**Turns out I thought of a few more ideas.. So story continues.., Though not enough for a PART 3 of the series..**

* * *

So several months later, we return to finding Dementia. If you haven't read Demons 1. She's the a mentally unstable character from the show VILLIANOUS, who ended up dating Trevor. In my own way of giving Trevor something good in his life for once. Espically cause Dementia was _"already crazy"_ long before meeting Trevor. So he never corrupted her.

So Dementia is at Shady Shores, she finds a hitchhiker. And ended up leaving her with Trevor, as she had nowhere to put her. And Trevor assured Dementer the new woman is in safe hands with him.

* * *

The next day, Dementia knocks on Trevor's trailer.

"Trevor? I think I found the woman's house ... Trevor? You in there?"

"He's not responding." Sadie said, Dementia borrowing a ride from her RV/house.

"Yeah, weird." Dementia said, and opens the door. However, she discovers Trevor had killed the hitchhiker for unknown reasons,and is actually eating the corpse, revealing Trevor is a cannibal.

Dementia freaks out, and becames screaming.

Trevor _(not wanting to draw attention)_ : Oh, fuckfuckfuck., Shh.

Dementia continues screaming.

"Calm the fuck down!" Trevor cried.

" _(screams),_ YOUR NOT SHARING!?" Dementia cried.

Trevor paused. And his eyes turn to the dead hitchhiker.

* * *

Both of them are seen eating the corpse, together.

"AHH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Sadie screamed, having somehow took _this_ long to come investigate all the noise.

* * *

RON'S TRAILER:

"Ron! It was crazy! I just realized Trevor and Dementia are blood thirsty cannibals!... Also... Human dosen't taste too bad." Sadie revealed.

Ron is wide eyed, no reply.


	33. Chapter 33

**I'll bring back BlackHat.. Now that I saw the offical Cartoon Network episode. And found just about every one of the shorts.. So I have more to work with.** **Black Hat certainly has a hgh entertainment value towards him. I really like him, I admit..** **He's so "love to hate".**

 **Even found a theory that he's connected to every villain on Cartoon Network. Even Batman animated series.. Which I have an idea to use have this story connected two. Cause there's no true timeline at tmes, and it can be all connected..**

* * *

"You all are a complete waste of money!" Black Hat cried angrily, back into unusally fancy verison of hell. His tongue acts lke a snake at the last line.

"Hey, I didn't see you doing anything." Ganger said.

"I WAS BEING SACRIFIED TO FUCKING DEMONS!" Black Hat screamed.

"Hey I thought cartoon network characters don't swear." Ganger said.

"Yes.. Character." Black Hat said nervously.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Black Hat is seen sitting at his desk, with his known sitting stance._

 _PHONE RECORDING: Look Mr Hat. You and your group weren't suppose to be anything but small shorts, can't make you guys into an offical show because we... (voice fades out)_

 _"Told you he'd say no." Doctor Flugg said, standing next to him._

 _"Not a worry." Black Hat said, and presses a trigger, and the Cartoon Network building, which is just behind there's, suddenly explodes. Screaming is heard from the still on phone._

 _SAME PHONE VOICE: Black Hat, buddy.. About your proposal. Remember when I said "no".. Haha, I'm such a joker, cause I meant of coooarse, we would LOVE to make you into a full on show. Just love to!_

 _"Perfection, see you an hour." Black Hat smirked evilly, hanging up the phone._

* * *

"Well, uhh, anyway.. Your still not getting paid, now get back to work, all three of you!" Black Hat ordered. Micah, Freddy, and Ganger all groan and go to do unshown jobs.

Black Hat leaves the spot.


	34. Chapter 34

**Instead of Joker being a character.. He's changed to just a small cameo.. Harley Quinn becomes a minor character instead.. The orginal one, not the Suicide Squad one..**

* * *

Blackhat reveals to be working with Ogdan. Who expresses annoyance at Ganger's failure. Black Hat said "no worry, I have one more client".

* * *

Said client reveals to be Mark Hamill's JOKER. Black Hat revealed to have captured Robin for him in that scene of RETURN OF JOKER. Black Hat said he needs Joker to join him in return. But Joker said he's busy, and gives Black Hat Harley Quienn instead. Who's in costume.

She expresses fear, even more than of Joker. But Joker says that because of her fan favoritism, he garentee's that _nothing bad will happen to her._

Harley reluntaly goes with Black Hat.

"Joker, just make sure you don't die before I return." Black Hat said.

"Don't worry, I won't" Joker promised.

* * *

 _40 MINUTES LATER:_

 _In that infamish scene of JOKER RETURNS (which I have not actually scene, just the part), Joker reveals he preformed various experiments on Robin, who's just a little kid at the time. And drove Robin insane. Into a "little joker".. A scene even Mark Hamill ("the" voice of Joker) expressed uncomfort about. Yet he seemed to have no problem portraying Joker as abusive to Harley, so speaks volume.._

 _Anyway, Joker tells "little Joker" to kill Batman. But instead he kills Joker himself. Shooting him with a "Bang!" Flag Spear Gun. A scene that had to get cut. Though the edited version isn't much better, depending on who you ask. Either way, Joker still dies.._

 _Yeah. One of the biggest "love to hate" villains of all time, straight up "dies" in this film._


	35. Chapter 35

"There, your at 100 power again.. Now if you promise to actually _try_ this time, I will give you a seat of power on my new world order.. Next to Black Hat though." Said a a large black dragon. Ogdan.

You won't be disappointed this time." Freddy Krueger responded.

Black Hat appeared in the room. Bringing the scared Harley Quinn with him, she still in her costume of the animated series.

"Freddy!?" Black Hat cried.

"I saw them in their failure.. To be fair, Freddy was the only one who seemed to put up a good fight." Ogdan said.

Freddy: Yeah. Freddy: Now we're playing with po-

Ogeden: Freddy please! That was your worst line of all time.

 _Voice: Yeah, you suck!_

"Shut it Voorhees!" Freddy cried angrily.

 _Jason: Oh I'm sorry, but who's got the bigger body count?_

Freddy: And who's got more personality!

 _Jason: Who has more movies?_

Freddy: Well who has mo-

"Can you both just shut up. I need to recapture my daughter." Ogdan said.

Harley serprisingly enough has a problem in that it's the guys daughter, and says she won't take part. Attempting to leave. However, Freddy moves himself infront of her.

Suddenly Freddy turns himself into Harley's worst fear.. He's like Pennywise in that way. Though whatever Freddy turned into is unshown, so up to the imaginaton. But it's enough to scare her into submission.

"O -Okay, I'll do it." Harley said, visably shaken.

"Good.. Lets see if your old therapist uniform fits." Ogdan said.

* * *

 **Poor Harley Quinn.. I was never a huge fan of her, just using her cause she's more fitting..** **But sense I am using the cartoon her. Who as remember, was basically abused and manipulated by Joker.. I admit, I actually feel more bad for her than I expected..**

 **Truthfully. She and Carly would probably become friends, when under another scenario..**


	36. Chapter 36

Several days later Harley Quinn, now in her therapist uniform, which reveals she has blonde hair, which is in a bun, ends up in Los Santos, outside of Friedlanders building. A SNS Pistol tucked in her purse for good messure.

Having done some research, she realized this is the only building she can use for her mission. Which still shows her as the few decent villains, by how she clearly isn't overly excited.

"Hmm.. How am I gonna take over that place?" Harley thought to herself.

As if on Q suddenly a bullet is heard being fired. Doctor Friedlander comes suddenly running out, Michael chasing after him with a Beratta M9 Pistol. "Your acting out Michael! Don't, act, out!" Isiah cries, jumping into his red comet car, speeding off. Michael getting in his tailgater and chasing after him. Both paying no notice to young Harley. "Those aren't your secrets to tell asshole!"

"Huh.. Guess that works." Harley said, stepping into the office.

* * *

SEVERAL MORE DAYS LATER:

At the cave or whatever, Liz gets letter from Harley, which has a picture of Harley and Friedlander's office, saying "new therapist".. The whole thing covered with green crayon sayin' "definitely not a trap". Somehow Liz finds nothing suspicious about this. While Seras Victoria does. So she returns to Los Santos again, taking Liz. And she reaches Michael's house. Telling Carly to go with Liz, as Seras herself is busy with cop stuff. Even giving Carly Seras's own Colt Python. Carly admitting it's heavy.

"Yeah, use both hands." Trevor said, there at the house as well.

"You.. Any trouble you run in and protect her.. Whatever the cost, protect Carly" Seras told Trevor sternly.

"If I don't?" Trevor asked smugly.

Seras glares at him.

"I -I mean of coarse. Yeah. S Sure." Trevor said nervously.

"Good." Seras said dryly. She hugs Carly and heads to a police car the force gave her for on duty, driving off.

"(sighs) lets go Carly." Trevor said, leading her and Liz to his red bodhi, later he picks up Dementia to wait outside with her. Wanting the company.


	37. Chapter 37

The next day Harley Quinn is seen trying to put some of her old belongings round Friedlander's office. Including a "just hang in there" picture. And her SNS pistol tucked behind her white labcoat.

"Never thought I'd be a therapist again." Harley said to herself, her blonde hair still in a bun. And she has blue eyes.

Liz and Carly soon come in. Carly has Seras's colt python in a holster hidden behind a black hoodie. Trevor and Dementia wait outside in Trevor's truck.

"This is my friend Carly." Liz introduced.

"Hello." Harley said quitely. And they shake hands.

* * *

Not being given much to go on. Harley does her best to do her therapy on the two. Carly having more to say than Liz herself. Which makes Harley have to move the conversation onto Ogdan. Trying to convince Liz to go back to him. But Liz refusing. Saying Ogdan killed his own people. And he possibly tried to rape Liz, his own daughter. Making Harley Quinn deeply uncomfortable, and even attempts to warn the two. But before she could suddenly Ogdan himself burst though a wall. Grabbing Liz without warning.

"W Were you following me?" Harley asked nervously.

"Didn't want you messing it up blondie." Freddy Krueger said, there with Ogdan.

"Well you could o-"

Before Harley finished she is whacked over the backhead, and Carly reveals to be holding the Python. Demanding Liz be returned. Having gotten very close to her and Verona by this point. Ogdan simply laughs, saying bullets don't effect him. But Carly being to angry to listen. When suddenly a shdowy substance surrounds her, and Black Hat reveals himself, smirking widely.

In response Carly fires, but only managing to knock his hat off. In response Black Hat uses his magic to trap Carly in a large orb. And floats her in the air.

"Let her go!" Liz demands.

"Okay." Black Hat chuckled, landing Carly into a broken piece of wood, which violently impales her though the chest. Which shocks Harley, but the other 3 find really hilarious.. Cause of coarse the would.

"You assho-"

Black Hat doesn't let Liz finish and traps her in a similiar orb.

Carly, not being one to quit, manages to get up and points her python at Black Hat. Reluntately Harley pulls out her SNS Pistol, shooting both of Carly's legs. Black Hat, without turning around, morphs his body so that it's facing her.

"Good job.. You finish her off, we're take Liz."

"Y Yes sir." Harley said nervously.

Ogdan flies off with Liz and the other two. Harley goes to finish Carly off. More of a mercy kill by this point. But Carly senses Harley isn't evil compared to them, and talks Harley into helping them.

Before Harley can agree, suddenly Trevor bursts open the front doorm, having heard the shots, and is holding a friggin minigun. And not knowing about the trouche.

"Hello." Trevor said dryly, and spins the minigun.

Carly: Trevor wa-

Harley, without thinking, instintively points the pistol tat him to shoot him, but Trevor unloads the minigun onto her. Harley goes flying. Crashing into the "hang in there" picture, and is left with bullets all over her. Than landing face first onto the ground.

Carly is saddened, but serprisingly has no other noticable reaction. Likely in too much pain.

Dementia claps, having been entertained by the violent act. Trevor runs over to Carly, as she is slowly blacking out.

"Can we eat her?" Dementia asked.

 _"Maybe later.. Call a hospital." Trevor voice is heard saying as Carly loses consciousness._

* * *

 **Yeah, one of the nicest villians gets one of the most brutal and over the top deaths. I like to give shock moments sometimes, and sould count..**

 **But least it was relatively quick for her.. I guess**

 **Plus she's free from Ogdan and Black Hat..**


	38. Chapter 38

Liz is forcibly chained up to a chair by Freddy and Ogden in Ogdan's lair. Black Hat keeping guard outside, and the recently revived Frank Tenpenny is seen there two, but only being only used as a janitor of all things.

"Does it have to be so tight?" Liz growled.

"Ooo, but I thought you liked tight things." Freddy Krueger mocked.

"Oo-hoo, god, damn!" Penny said from behind, in a "oh snap" type of way.

Liz: Very funny asshole. Just right til I get out of this!

Freddy: Which one? The chains or the skimpy outfit?

Liz: It's a leotard. It still covers up everything.

Freddy: Everything but the legs.

"God, daaaaamn!" Tenpenny shouts, same tone.

"Thank you Frank.. See, Frank gets me." Freddy said proudly.

"Please, he just knows what people like to hear." Liz mocked.

"What would be the point, he's the weakest one in the room, now somebody help find the brainwashing machine. I don't want any mistakes this time." Ogdan said, being a large black dragon. Not sure what his true size is. I assume around the size of Smaug from The Hobbit. Bit smaller maybe.

"Why can't you take a hint asshole. I don't want to be your daughter!" Liz cried.

"Well I do, so you don't have a choice in the …"

Suddenly one of the walls blows open, drawing everyone's attention. And as the smoke clears, Alucard appears as a shadowy silhouette, his red eyes narrow at Ogdan.. He and Verona put a tracker on Liz, for just such occasions.

"Alucard!" Liz cried excitedly, Freddy slaps her to silence her.

"Crap, it's him again." Ogdan groaned.

"I got him." Tenpenny cried, and pulls out duel Carbine Rifles.

"Finally some action around here, bout god damn ti-"

Before Tenpenny finishes, Alucard had already shot him clean in the head, and he falls down dead. Ogdan showing no reaction. Though Freddy is slightly disappointed, not sad though, more as in if a football game got cancelled.

"Dumb-ass." Liz mocked the dead Tenpenny.

"What do you want Dracula?" Ogdan groaned.

"My daughter.. Give me back my daughter." Alucard said in tranquil fury.

"YOUR daughter!?" Ogdan cried angrily.

"That's right, she's mine now." Alucard said.

" I sired her. She's physically mine." Ogdan replied.

"And I won't allow that anymore." Alucard replied, and without warning he pulls out his large duel pistols and opens fire. Ogdan arrogantly laughs as the bullets bounce off his scales.

"You know that wasn't gonna work." Ogdan said arrogantly.

"Wasn't aiming for you." Alucard calmly replied.

Ogdan, though confused at first suddenly turns to Liz, seeing the bullets successfully freed her from her chains.

"NO!" Ogdan cried, and goes after her, but Alucard teleports into front of him, shooting him in the eye, making Ogdan scream out in agony, which appears to amuse Alucard before he attempts to punch out Ogdan's heart like last time, but Ogdan catches his arm.

"Not this time."Ogden said and rips off the arm, Alucard screams out in agony, but manages to regenerate the arm, though once he does Freddy leaps onto Alucard's back, stabbing his glove into Alucard various times, but Alucard grabs him and throws Freddy out the window. Alucard than uses a spell that brings out his undead version of his own army from his Vlad the Implalor days. Apparently Alucard killed them.. Yeah Alucard killed his own soldiers.

Freddy gets up, only to see a undead medieval army surrounding him. Lead by a bunch of jousters.

"Well that's not fair at all." Freddy groaned annoyedly, quoting Jan Valentine from the TFS version, before suddenly the jousters stab him all over, and Freddy is seen getting violently pulled into the distances. The other undead soldiers following behind.

Alucard turns away from the window, when suddenly Ogden stabs his fist though Alucard's chest.

"How do YOU like it!?" Ogdan cried angrily.

Alucard: Actually.. _(smiles evilly)_ I like it a lot.

Suddenly Alucard uses his black magic to lock Ogden in place by gluing Ogden's fist inside him.

"Hey, let me go!" Ogdan cried.

Alucard doesn't reply, instead he unleases one of those huge dog things.. Hell hounds I call them, cause it seems fitting.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Ogdan cried, actually scared.

"You hurt Liz for the last time." Alucard said calmly, and the hell hound strikes, Ogdan screams in fear.

* * *

Liz is seen fleeing to the door, Ogden is still heard screaming.

She reaches the exit, but Black Hat suddenly blocks her.

"Not so fast little girl, I need you too …"

Suddenly Liz punches Black Hat's head clean off. The head bounces against the wall. Liz vaporizes his body, leaving just his head. But Black Hat can survive that. She just slowed him to some degree.

"Ow." Black hat groaned. Liz calmly picks up his head after calming herself down.

"This is for Carly." Liz said.

"Who?" Black Hat asked, but instead of replying, Liz gets back for Carly by impaling his head though a spike, and leaving him there as she flees.

* * *

Several days go by, and Black Hat is still left impaled there. Suddenly what appears one of the undead solders reaches him, but when they remove the helmet it reveals to be Freddy. Assumably he re-killed the undead army despite getting impaled by them when we last saw him.. Okay, admit it, Freddy's a badass :)

"That's a good look for you." Freddy mocked.

"Just get me down. I need to regenerate." Black Hat groaned.

"Do we go after them?" Freddy asked.

"Not sure.. Let me think on it." Black Hat admitted.

"Best hurry while your _ahead_."

Black Hat groans loudly.

"But no rush, nothing to lose your head over."

"Please, stop."Black hat groaned in agony. And not cause of the impalement.


	39. Chapter 39

_Child Seras is once again shown in that scene where her mother hides her in closet only for Seras to hear gunshots and peak out to see two goons had murdered her parents and making jokes about it. Sadly we never know enough Seras's homelife before this, but it's implied to be normal. Though I like to believe Seras probably got into a few fights at school._

 _Enraged, Seras grabs a fork and stabs one of the goons violently in the eye. His partner respondes to this by shooting the child at close range, right in the chest, knocking her into a wall. But she manages to survive. Though probably wishes she didn't._

* * *

 _Seras is put in an orphanage. But she remains silent and distant the entire half a month she stayed there. Eventually one kid decides to mess with the "weird kid", and steals one of her toys. Seras has a violent reaction, and she stabs him with a butterknife, and she is taken to the manager's office, whp tries to tell her he knows she's angry, but people won't adopt her in this state. Seras never respondes, just glares silently at him._

 _"You do want a family don't you Seras?"_

 _Seras doesn't reply. The manager sighs and tells her she's free to go. Seras, still not speaking, does so. Though she later does. But all she ever speaks about is her desire to become a police officer like her dad, despite what it resulted in for him and her mother._

* * *

 _Once turning 20, Seras does get her wish. But one investigation leads to her discovery of vampires being real._

 _The unnamed vampire kills her entire squad (whom she was close too), threatens to rape her, and turned her squadmates into zombies._

 _Only now, does Alucard show up, who reveals he's sent to kill the vampire, as well as revealing himself a high powered vampire. And kills all the zombies._

 _The vampire uses the frightened Seras as body shield instead of facing Alucard. And Alucard actually 'shoots though her' to hit the vampire, likely the same spot that goon shot her._

 _The vampire cries out, dropping Seras. Alucard uses the chance, and rips his hand though the vampire's heart, killing him (while Alucard's smiling no less)._

 _And it's there, dying on the ground, that Seras allows Alucard to make her a vampire to save herself._

 _Fortantely she does get to meet Interga later on. But sadly Interga dies of illness after the events of Hellsing, again Seras loses a mother._

* * *

Current day.

Seras looks down at the sleeping Carly her hospital bed. Her only remaining "family".

" ... So fortantely I did manage to save Carly, but that dragon took Liz." Trevor explained.

"Yeah, well.. Crazy things happen." Seras said quitely, moving some of the sleeping Carly's hair.

Trevor shrugs and goes back outside to where Dementia is.

Seras sighs and soon goes two. Knowing Carly's recovering and no point worrying yet.

* * *

Once outside, soon Alucard shows up, Liz there with him.

"Ogdan is dead." He said proudly.

* * *

 **It's probably odd that Seras decided to be a cop again in SHADOW OF THE DAY. Given all the horroric things linked to it.. But she says it's all she knows how to do. And guess she still has her pride..**


	40. Chapter 40

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

* * *

Liz, suddenly remembering Pinkie Lancer is " _a character"_ takes her with Liz on a journey to see a dragon. Liz being queen of them now does mean she needs to see them a lot. Pinkie there as a just in case bodyguard.

"So a couple things before we go in. Keep eye contact at all times, speak only when spoken to and keep your wits about you."

"I promise nothing." Pinkie replied. Still having her sassy personality despite still being a demon in training now.

"Just saying, Red. These guys can be rough so please your wits about." Liz said, likely Carly told her of Pinkie's nickname. Or Liz uses it on her own.

"Fine, whatever." Pinkie groaned, wearing the hoodie so she looks like in picture from _Pinkie's Story_ and _LET ME LIVE MY LIFE_.

"Good. Follow me in." Liz said, leading them into a large dragon lair. It even has all the gold and jewels, like in the movies. I'm not very good at describing the dragons themselves. But he's likely smaller than Ogdan. And a nicer color. Mentioned by HardRocker21, to be red. Probably a dark red.

The dragon has a natural leer in his stare, though Pinkie is less scared than she probably should be. Dancing in front of him is a human woman dressed as a playboy bunny who clearly looks angry.

Liz sees the woman and begins to laugh. Pinkie is more confused than anything else. Not sure if they stumbled into some sort of weird dragon fetish.

"Is this a bad time?" Liz asked, still laughing.

"Oh hello there your majesty. *nudges the woman to the side* That'll do for now Bonnie." The unnamed dragon said, revealing the human's name.

Liz: Finally took the egg thief down I see

"Yep. But rather she lost her freedom in a game of cards."

"How does that work?" Pinkie asked, ignoring the _only when spoken_ rule.

* * *

 _Flashback shows the red dragon playing cards with some other dragons. Bonnie somehow finds them, and joins them. In Jason's orginal, Bonnie bets her own soul after winning a few times and getting cocky. But here, Bonnie is drunk when she enters and "immidately" bets her soul before the game even begins. Making her even LESS sympathic. Cause she seems like she would of sold her soul for basically "anything"._ _  
_

* * *

"Wasn't hard." The dragon replied.

Dragon: Just know *wraps his tail around Bonnie's waist and pulls her closer to him* that a thief like this deserves to lose het soul.

Liz: So tell me Bonnie, how's it feel to fall from grace?

Dragon: *to Bonnie* You have permission to speak

"Please kill me." Bonnie said.

"Oh don't be so over-dramatic Bon Bon." The dragon said a creepy perverted tone.

"I.. I don't think I want to stay." Pinkie sad nervously to Liz.


	41. Chapter 41

Red Dragon: So anyway now let's get to business. Nevermind Bonnie here.

Liz: Finally. So what you need?

Red Dragon: You want me allegiance? It's going to cost you.

Liz: I am not being your slave.

Red Dragon: You're a queen. There's no way I'd get away with that.

Liz: Excatly.. Plus Alucard will eat your soul.

Red Dragon: Exactly. I'm not about to go against the vampire king.

Liz: Smart man.. Espically when he's offically a demon now.

Red Dragon: Exactly. Now what I need is an artifact.. Something... vampiric

Pinkie: You mean Seras?

Red Dragon: An artifact. Not a person.

Liz: Oh, good, I have limits.

Red Dragon: I need no other woman than my little Bon Bon here.

Liz: Want Alucard's old sword?

Red Dragon: No.. I need a necklace.

Liz: Seras has an old one from her human years

Red Dragon: Does it have vampiric charms to it?

Liz: Well it survived the Battle of London.

Red Dragon: Sounds good to me. Bring it to me and you'll have ny loyalty

Liz: Very well.. _(calls Carly)_ Hey Jadey. Mind asking your 'mom' for a favour?

 _Carly: What is it?_

Liz: can you get or steal Seras's necklace.. Explain later

 _Carly: Oh that's easy.. But_ _200 bucks._

Liz: Fine, alright.

* * *

Carly somehow gets teleported into the dragon cave. The dragons serprisingly friendly to her.

Carly (hands them Seras's necklace): Here you go.

Liz: Thank you.. _(takes it)._

Carly _(hands Liz Seras's old necklace)_ : Here you go.

Liz: Yo Boss! We got your necklace (the dragon takes it).

Carly: _(sees Bonnie dressed as sex slave for the big dragon)_ ... You know what. I'm just not serprised by these things anymore

Red Dragon: Just be glad you're not her. This is her eternal fate

Carly: If it 'were' me. You'd already be dead.

Red Dragon: Sure sure.

Carly: Still.. How about you free her from it asshole.

Red Dragon: She did terrible things. Don't waste your sympathy on her.

Liz: It's true. Many baby dragons were lost because of her

Bonnie: I -I was hungry.

Carly: ... How important is she to dragons?

 _"Not very." Said a background dragon._

"Good." Carly said, and suddenly draws out her pistol. Aiming it at Bonnie, who's frightened from this.

"Ah ah ah. Death is too good for her.

"Guess you right." Carly said. Pauses. And suddenly shoots Bonnie in the knee cap.

Bonnie screams in agony, falling over.

The red dragon laughs, and waves over a medic.

Bonnie: BITCH!

Carly: _(calmly leaves, flipping bird without facing her, using whatever way she teleported in, to than leave)._

Red Dragon _(chuckles)_ : Who was that?

Liz: Carly? Seras's accomplish/surrogate daughter..

Red Dragon: She looking for a job? I always need a new enforcer.

Liz: Your have to ask Seras.. We wanted to make Carly a demon. But Seras basically threatened to kill us if we did.

Red Dragon: Yikes.

Liz: She's a nice girl. Just very protective.

Red Dragon: I can imagine.

Liz: Can't miss her.. The pretty blonde.

Red Dragon: Good to know.

A medic based dragon pulls away the injured Bonnie.

Red Dragon: Nothing to knock her out. Her mouth is going to be busy for a little while

Medic: You know, that's a certain detail I could done without

Red Dragon _(smirks)_ : I know. _(takes necklace)_ Ah! This works.

Carly leaves.

Liz: So what the necklace for?

Red Dragon: Watch. _(drapes it over Bonnie's head. A light emits from the necklace) (slits his palm and drips a drop of blood on it) (the light disappears)._

Bonnie: Now what?

Red Dragon: Now... _(chuckles as he forces her to look up at him)_ You can bear me heir.

Bonnie: Your what?

Red Dragon: We're bound now Bonnie. Now you can bear my children

Bonnie _(sarcastically)_ : Oh, perfect

Red Dragon: Think of it This way. You're giving me back the children you stole from me

Bonnie: Yeah, I gathered that

Red Dragon: _(picks her up)_ Let us go get started.

Liz: Uhh, anyway.. See you.

Red Dragon: Bye bye.

Bonnie: Please, don't leave me with him.

Liz: Yeah, i don't think so baby eater. _(pulls Pinkie to leave with her)._

* * *

"That was one of the weirdest guys I have ever met." Pinkie Lancer said awkwardly.

"I've met weirder." Liz replied.

"I bet." Pinkie replied.

"Anyway.. How you feel about spiders? We're need someone to rule the spider allies. And you being a redhead is a nice bonus. They have a softness for gingers.. Except Rocco, who has a crush on Seras." Liz explain. Rocco is Liz's giant pet spider.

"Well.. She _is_ pretty." Pinkie replied.

"Agreed." Liz admitted.

"What happened to their old leader?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm not sure." Liz replied.

* * *

Meanwhile. Former leader of the giant spider allies Cicade finds and basically kidnaps Sachi and Ari. Only to help them turn back into humans.. Why she had to kidnap them first is anyone's guess. But for her efforts she ends up captured and killed by DC character Lobo. But lets the teens go.

* * *

Lobo then enters into New Jersey, and after letting a gypse read his head, she suddenly turns insane and kills a bunch of people. Which leads into a long chain of events, til finally New Jersey nukes itelf. Lobo commenting "at least I got my beer first".

He's than found by Freddy and Black Hat. Who appearently also found Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. And Lobo ends up destorying the entirity of the planet pluto with his mere mind. Simply cause Johnny asked if Lobo liked Mickey Mouse characters.

I'm not sure if they repear. But at least we know what became of them.

Freddy asks if anyone one wants to resurrect Ogdan. Though Black Hat matter-o-factly says "fuck Ogdan", and that he only kept Ogdan around was because Ogdan was appearently super rich.


	42. Chapter 42

Meanwhile in Hell, Micah Bell and Brutaloo _(AKA: Blastic Blamber)_ are requested from Ogdan, who got his soul back somehow, to paint Ogdan's new house, as another Spongebob reinactment.

Which both seem excited about.

Ogdan: But, let me give you two a warning. This here paint is absolutely permanent. _[while showing paint cans, shoves cans toward the dup]_ It will "never" come off. So if I see even one drop on anything but wall, I'll have your rear ends cut off... _[holds up two empty plaques, each with their names on it]_ …and mounted over my fireplace!

Micah and Brutaloo: ...

Ogdan: (happily) So, have fun with the job. _[shuts the door with them inside his house]._

The two look around. They the house see it is covered head to toe in memorabilia.

Micah: Brutaloo?

Brutaloo: Yeah

Micah: Ogdan sure has a lot of expensive treasures to drip paint on. _[puts his paint on the floor]_ Do you think we should take this stuff off the walls?

Brutaloo _(angrily as she puts hers on ground)_ : No way asshole, we're not getting paid to move stuff!

Micah: Blastic, we're not getting paid at all.

Brutaloo _(angrily)_ : Well that's what I said! We're not getting paid and that's final!

Micah: Okay, we'll just paint around all this stuff.

Brutaloo _(stubbornly):_ Good, just don't pay me.

Micag: First, we need to set up the tarp.

Brutaloo: Tarp ahoy!

 _[they spreads the tarp on the floor, but the camera pans to reveal it's a tiny piece]_

Micah: We're gonna need more coverage B.

* * *

 _[scene cuts to more tarp on the floor but not the entire floor]_

Micah (nervously): Now that's what I'm talking about. Well, I guess we should open these cans of permanent paint now.

Brutaloo (nervously): That will never ever come off.

Micah: And if we get it on anything, Ogdan will cut our butts off.

Brutaloo: And mount them on the wall!

 _[Micah takes a screwdriver and tries opening the lid]_

Brutaloo: Careful, Micah. Careful Micah. Micah, careful! Careful, Micah! _[zooms in on her]_ CARRFUL, MICAAH!

Micah [holds _the lid]:_ Brutaloo, the lid's already off.

Brutaloo: Oh.. Now it's my turn! _[takes out a battle ax and hits the paint can with it, violently)._

Mcah _(grabs can)_ : I -I'm thinking I should do this one, too.

Brutaloo: If you insist.

[Micah carefully _opens up the lid. When he does, a paint drop bounces on the tarp]_

Both: _[Screaming as the paint drop bounces on a tarp. Screaming again as the drop bounces on every tarp and then back into the can]._

Brutaloo (disappointed): Well, that was a rip-off. _[Micah wipes sweat off]_

Micah: Okay, Blastic, let's get our brushes ready. _[holds up his big brush]_ Uhh, maybe we should start with a smaller brush. _[throws the big brush to the right of him then takes another small brush and gets a hair out of his nose. Brutaloo gets all the hairs out of her nose on his brush, causing tear in her eye. Micah dips the brush into the can and then faces the wall]_

Micah: All right, Blastic, gotta get started painting this wall. With the permanent paint that we're not allowed to get on anything, but the wall.. Well, here we go.

 _Narrator: One hour later..._

Micah: _[still standing in the same spot, while sweating nervously]_ Just a few more seconds of mental preparation and I'll be painting this wall.

 _Narrator: Two hours later..._

Micah: _[still standing in the same spot and sweating]_ I'm getting to the painting.

 _Narrator: Three hours later..._

Brutaloo: _[Carrying the "Three Hours Later" time card]_ Can you move it along? I'm all out of time cards.

Micah: _[still standing on the same spot and sweating]_ No problem. Here I go. _[makes a line of paint going down the wall. He smiles. The paint starts going down, but Micah blows it one direction then another then another until he gets a blow dryer and blows the paint off the wall. Blows the steam off the hairdryer like a gun]_ Yeah.

Micah _[notices a big paint bubble he unwittingly created]_ Oh fuck! What could be worse than a giant paint bubble?!

Brutaloo: Oh, I know! _[takes a wand, dips it in the paint then blows a big bubble]_ Two giant paint bubbles!

Micah: NOOOOOO!

 _The two giant paint bubbles merge into one._

Micah: Brutaloo.

Brutaloo: Yeah?

Micah: I don't think this bubble can get much bigger.

Brutaloo: _[finds a bicycle pump and attaches it to the bubble]_ Nonsense! _[starts pumping the bubble, inflating it further]_

Micah _(the bubble covering him)_ : BRUTS, NOO!

 _The bubble pops and the paint splatters all over the wall, covering up all the old brown spots. Micah moves out of the way for the last bit of paint to splash on the wall]_

Micah: We did it Blastic! _[checks the area]_ We painted the whole house and without getting a drop of paint on anything but the- _[shocked]_ SWEET JESUS, WHAT'S THAT?!

 _Ogdan's framed dollar on the wall has a tiny dot of paint on it upon close inspection. Micag's eyes crack, break, and drip on the floor. He then falls over]._

Brutaloo walks over.

Micah (eyes normal): We're dead, Blastic! Do you know what that is?!

Brutaloo: Hmm... it's a dollar. I win!

Micah That's not just a dollar. It's Ogdan's first dollar! His most prized possession! AND WE GOT PAINT ON IT!

Brutaloo (unconcerned): I think you are over-reacting buddy, I don't see any paint.

Micah: Okay, _[takes the dollar off the wall]_ this isn't a problem. Maybe I can just wipe it off. _[tries to wipe the paint off with his shirt but it only makes the paint even more noticeable]_ There! I think I got it. _[notices the paint. He becomes nervous so he wipes it more but the dollar becomes completely covered in paint. Micah screams]_

Brutaloo: Oh, now I see it!

Micah: This is not good, Blastic! This is not good! Ogdan will be home soon, and when he sees what we did to his first dollar ...

* * *

 _Shows both of their butts mounted on the wall, as Ogdan is enjoying some tea by the fire._

* * *

 _Both shriek while holding their butts._

Brutaloo: Wait Micah, all we got to do is wash the paint off, and Ogdan will never know!

Micah: But Ogdan said this paint never comes ...

Brutaloo: _[claps her hands over Micah's mouth]_ Forget what Ogdan said! Every paint comes off with something!

* * *

 _Micah standing by a washing machine]_

Micah: Did it work?!

 _Brutaloo comes out from the washing machine with the dollar still in her hands, still covered in paint._

Brutaloo: Nope.

* * *

 _Micah sands the dollar in her hands]_

Micah: Did it work?!

 _[Brutaloo's hands are gone]_

Brutaloo: Nope.

* * *

 _Micah squirts sulfuric acid out of a fire hose. Brutaloo screams in pain]_

Micah: Did it work?!

Brutaloo [holds _up the dollar that left a hole in her body from the force of the acid, except for the part blocked by her arms]:_ Nope.

* * *

 _Micah is seen banging on the dollar in Brutaloo's hands with a baseball bat, while she is wearing a neck brace and has a black eye; behind them is a huge assortment of weapons and tools that apparently didn't work either]._

 _Micah (in panic):_ NOTHING'S WORKING!

Brutaloo: Wait, Micah! We're not cavemen! _[walks over to a computer, now normal]_ We have technology! _[picks up the computer and violently smashes it on the dollar, but nothing happens except for breaking the computer]._

Micah: It didn't work.

Brutaloo: _[angrily]_ This is all stupid Ogdan's fault! If he hadn't hung that damn dollar in the first place...! I mean, it's not like it looks any different than a regular dollar. Why hang it?! You could just stick any old dollar bill up on the wall, no one would even know the difference! _(Micah has intrigued face)_ You might as well reach in my wallet, pull out a dollar, and put it on the wall! And it would...

Brutaloo: Hurry girl, take out your wallet!

Brutaloo: I don't see where you're going with this... _[takes out her wallet and pulls out a dollar]_ hey, a dollar!

Micah: Our butts are saved! Now all we have to... Blastic, NO! _[Blastic puts her dollar in a vending machine]_ Blastic! No, why did you put it... _[the dollar comes out]_ GRAB IT BLASTIC, GRAB IT HURRY, HURRY, I ... _[Brutaloo pushes it back in]_ Aww, Blastic, no, no! _[dollar comes out again]_ GET IT GIRL, GET IT, GET IT! ... _[Brutaloo pushes it back in again and covers the hole so the dollar won't come out again]_ Oh, no-ho-oh!

Brutaloo: _[eats a chocolate bar as she approaches an annoyed Micah]_ Wanna bite?

Micah: Okay, okay, we still have time! _[looks in a mirror]_ Don't panic, Micah, panic is the enemy. You are strong. Through your strength, you shall overcome!

 _[Ogdan is heard approaching the door while singing]_

Micah's reflection: You're on your own, pal. _[walks away]_

Micah: _[screams as he runs in circles around Blastic]_

Micah (pacing on spot): Hurry Blastic, put the dollar back on the wall! I got an idea!

* * *

 _[Ogdan enters his dark house where all the lights are off]_

Ogdan: What the…?

Micag: _[stammering]_ We're all done, sir. Everything looks great.

Brutaloo: Yeah, you don't have to look around. We already did that for you. _[lights turn on; they are both grinning suspiciously]_

Ogdan: You both look like you got a dirty little secret. _(they look at each other)_ Ha! I'm kidding. Let's see how you did. Oh, not bad boys, not bad. A nice even coat, high gloss, no bubbles..

Micah: Yeah, looks great, Ogdan. We'll just be going... _[he and Brutaloo are about to leave]_

Ogdan: JESUS FUCK! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

Micah: _[stops leaving as he and Brutaloo kneel down and beg]_ Oh, Ogdan, we're so sorry! Don't de-butt me! Don't de-butt me!

Brutaloo (at same time): I'm sorry! Have mercy! Have mercy!

Ogdan: Sorry? You dusted all my knickknacks! That was really nice. HOLLY SHIT! WHAT'S THAT!?

Both: _[begging]_ don't want to be butt-less! Please, please, please!

Ogdan: Oh, and I suppose the floor molding just painted itself on its own. _[the wall is decorated with tiny ships]_ That's what I call craftsmanship.

Ogdan: OH GOD! YOU MESSED UP MY DOLLOAR ... _[runs over to a bunch of dolls lined up perfectly]_ ... RAMA!

 _Micah and Brutaloo are confused._

Ogdan: All the dolls in this dollarama were perfectly aligned! _[straightens one of the dolls to an upright position]_

Doll: Mama.

Ogdan: And you two thought I wouldn't notice.. Oh well, I guess no harm done. All right you two, you're free to go ... _[banfs into a long pile of paintings]_ Ow! That's funny, I don't remember a stack of painting jutting from the wall where me first dollar used to be. In fact, I don't remember this painting at all. _[takes the painting of a crying clown off]_ Or this one. _[takes the painting of a car race off]_ Or this one. _[takes the painting off. Micah and Brutaloo are anxious]_ Or this one. _[takes it off]_ Or this one. _[takes it off]_ Or this one. _[takes the painting of a banana off]_ Or this one. _[Micah is behind the painting he just took off]_

Ogdan (annoyed): What are you doing?

Micah: Oh, you know, just hanging around.

Brutaloo: _[gives a thumbs-down]_ Boo!

Ogdan: Get down onto the floor, boy. _[Micah stretches his body to the floor, but not getting off]._

Ogdan: Alright, now you're just being silly. _(pulls him off)._

Micah: No, No! Don't look, it's a trick _! (Ogdan sees it)._

Ogdan: _[angrily]_ Did you two get paint all over me first dollar?!

Both: We're sorry!

Ogdan: _[looks at the dollar again then looks at them]_ And then did you draw on it with crayon?!

 _Shows the dollar has a smiley face and two dollar signs drawn on with green crayon]_

Micah: ... _(looks to Brutaloo)._

Brutaloo _[holding a green crayon]:_ I thought, you know, maybe he'd buy it.

Ogdan: All right ... You know what I've gotta do now?!

Micah (scared): You mean our butts?

Brutaloo: Can I use mine one last time?

 _Ogdan takes the dollar and licks it. The paint comes off then and the dragon hangs it back up_

Ogdan: There we go, good as new.

Micah and Brutaloo: _[Stammering]_ But, but, but, but, but, but, but, but...

: Yeah, I lied. This paint actually comes off with saliva! _[chuckles_ _]_

Micah: _[frowns then smiles]_ Oh, I get it. You told us the paint was permanent so me and Blamber would be more careful and not get paint on anything! M

Ogdan: Nah, I just like to mess with ya! _[Laughs as Micah and Brutaloo glare at him storm out in disgust. Ogdan laughs so hard he spits all over the walls]_ The old man's still got it! _[continues laughing, but spits everywhere. He finally stops laughing to see all the paint is coming off]_ Aww, crud. I really gotta learn to say it, not spray it.

* * *

 **Even though their villains.. There's something kinda cute about Micah being like a big brother to Brutaloo. Espically because, they aren't protrayed as villains in this chapter.. Ogdan a bit, but not really.. Certainly not the worst he's ever done..**


	43. Chapter 43

**I'll do two other Spongebob episodes.. Here's one for Black Hat, Freddy, and Johnny the homicidal manic..**

 **I'll split it in half..**

* * *

So one day Black Hat finds a speical diamond with Freddy and Johnny, so takes them out fishing.

Freddy: This is the reward we get for all our hard work? Fishing for stinky fish in a smelly old boat on a filthy ocean!?

Black Hat: Aww, come on now, Krueger. Three fellas at sea with nothing to do but throw their lines in the water, catch a few fish then throw them back. Don't you think that's fun?

Freddy _(annoyed)_ : No.. _(sits down on lawnchair)_ And to think, I turned down a chance to work with Pennywise for this.

Johnny: Hey Fred, you want me to cast out over here so you can watch me?

Freddy: How about you cast out over there so I can ignore you?

Johnny Okay!

 _Johnny casts his line behind him which catches on Freddy's magazine. Than Freddy's chair]_

Freddy: Hey, watch where you're swinging that ... _[Johnny hooks Freddy's shirt, ripping it off]_ Be careful with... _[Johnny hooks Freddy's nose]_ AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Freddy _(approaches Black Hat without his nose or shirt, though he and Black Hat have enough powers to run on cartoon logic)_ : Okay, I've had enough.

Black Hat: _[Laughs]_ Oh, Krueger, you got to lighten up. _[Johnn is still casting out items while Johnny talks to Freddy]_ Sure the lad's a bit overeager, but you've got to learn to roll with the punches, go with the flow. And don't bring anything on a boat that you ain't prepared to lose. _[Laughs. The hook grabs Hat's diamond]._

Black Hat _(Gasps_ ): Johnny! WAIT!

Johnny uses the diamond as his bait.

Black Hat _(enraged):_ Idiot, you hooked my diamond! Reel it in before I kill both of you. _[The Jaws theme plays]_ Oh no. Johnny quick, reel it in. Can't you hear the music? That's a 4/4 string ostinato in D minor! Every sailor knows that means death! Reel it in before it's too late! Hurry up! The music's getting faster! _[Johnny reels it in as fast as he can. Black Hat opens the doors to a realistic orchestra]_

Black Hat (begging): Stop playing that music! _[to the conductor]_ Stop it, please! _[to the violinists]_ I'm begging ya!

Johnny: She made it!

Black Hat: _[Holds up the diamond and cheers]_ For a second or two, I thought she was a goner.

 _Ominous orchestra music plays again. Suddenly, Jaws himself jumps up and eats the diamond. Andbswims away._

 _Black Hat's eyes well up with tears, and he begins to cry._

Freddy (now normal): So, some trip, eh boss?

Black Hat (crying): Oh, Krueger! You're never gonna believe it! Bruce ate my fucking diamond! _[sobbing and flops to the ground]_ I lost my diamond, and I'll never get it back! _[pounds fists on ground]_ Never, never, never, never, never!

Johnny (saddened): I've never seen the boss so broken up.

 _Black Hat is literally in pieces, crying._

Freddy (annoyed: Oh, puh-lease, he's such a drama queen. C'mon dude, drop the act.

 _Black Hart is crying while sucking his feet._

Freddy: Black Hat it's just a stupid diamond. _[Black Hat continues weeping as his head turns into a sprinkle]_ For Pete's sake, suck it up! _[Hat's eyes inflate then squirt out tears]_ Sir ... _[Black Hat is wailing as his eyes turn into a_ _faucet.]_ Okay, okay, we'll help you get your dollar back!

Black Hat: _[Sucks on a realistic thumb then he throws it away]_ You will?! Great! Wait right here. _[Runs off to get some items and comes back with a bunch of fishing gear on]_ Here's where this shit fishing gets serious.


	44. Chapter 44

**PART 2:**

* * *

Black Hat is on top of the boat and Freddy and Johnny are on the lower deck.

Black Hat: Okay, you boys man the fishing poles and I'll keep me eyes peeled for Old Brucie.

Johnny: _[Salutes, Freddy looking more nervous]_ Aye aye, captain!

Black Hat: And remember, we don't leave until we catch that Shark and rescue my diamond!

Black Hat scouts the area. Scene cuts to later where Black Hat has a beard from scouting for too long. As do the other two.

Freddy: _[Ripping off his beard]_ That's it, I'm finished! We've been here for three days and haven't gotten a nibble! This is hopeless! We're gonna die out here just because a Shark ate the boss's stupid diamond! _[Takes a fake diamond out of his pocket]_ Well, if he wants it back, I say we give it to him. Know what I mean? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Johnny: Oh, I get ya. _(chuckles with him)._

* * *

Both: Black Hat! Black Hat! Look what we got! _[Black Hat steers his eyes toward the other two to see them waving a diamond]._

Black Hat: _[Now normal, jumps down and gasps]_ Could it be? _[Takes fake diamond]_ [ _Starts cheering again as well as do the other two]_ Whoo-hoo! _[Rubs the diamond on himself but he notices something strange so he stops dancing]_ Wait a minute... _[Rubs it back and forth again and points at it]_ It's a fake.

Freddy and Johnny look at each other.

Black Hat: Plus it's crumpled up, scratched slightly, soaked in the Sea, _[close up of diamond, just like described]_ and kissed with Coral Blue #2 Semi-Gloss Lipstick.

Johnny (is _now holding a purse and wearing lipstick):_ Actually, it's Coral Blue Number _-_

Freddy whacks Johnny on the head with a fishing rod to shut him up, but it's already too late.

Black Hat: I trusted you! And you gave me this! I can't believe me own crew would betray me like this. _[sobs]_

Freddy: No. Uh-uh. No, we will not be swayed by tears anymore.

Black Hat: _[stops sobbing, then narrows his eyes]_ I see. Then I guess I have no choice but to offer a reward.

Freddy: You're kidding?

Johnny: Woo! Is it another fishing trip?!

Black Har: No. It's this sandwich. _[Nails the sandwich to a pole]_

Freddy: A sandwich? You expect me to break my back over a sandwich?

Black Hat: Not _a_ sandwich. _[throws the other sandwiches into the Sea]_ _The_ sandwich.

Freddy: Whatever. We've got plenty more to ... _[Black Har throws the entire refrigerator into the ocean with evil smile]_ ... Eat.

Black Hat (smiling): Now, I think we understand each other. Nobody eats until I get my treasure back. _(walks closer still slasher smiling)._

Freddy: Uhh, Johnny, can I have a word with you? _(pulls him aside)_ Have you noticed that Hat has gone, COMPLETELY INSANE!?

Johnny (nervous): What do you mean?

Freddy: Are you daft, just look at him.

 _Black, who is dressed like he is at a funeral sobbing at a tombstone with the words 'R.I.P. Expensive diamond' on it, Black Hat crying like a wildow._

Johnny: Dude, he's lost something near and dear to him. Haven't yo-

Freddy _(Black Hat is heard chuckling to himself)_ : Look again.

 _Black Hat is seen giggling maniacally and tears his two eyes out, using them as a jumprope._

Johnny _(now understandably freaked out):_ You're right. How do we get outta here?!

Freddy: If we're real quiet, we can sneak over to the lifeboat.

Johnny: Okay ... _[Both take a step, then start screaming as loud as possible as they sprint over to the lifeboat. They jump into it but then come back onto the boat tied up; Black Hat pops his head out of the lifeboat]._

Black Hat: So you thought you'd skip out, did ya? Even after you promised to help me. I know what you're thinking. _(creepy voice and face)_ "It's just a dumb old diamond. Let's just leave the old man, he won't notice." _[sobs].._ Well, it's not going down like that. There's only one use for a backstabbing crew like you:

* * *

 _Black Hat is see hanging his line over the boat. Freddy and Johnny are attached to the line, tied together._

Black Hat: live bait!

Freddy: You're crazy. If that clam didn't come before, what makes you think he'll come now?

Black Hat _[Dressed up as a conductor]_ Oh, he'll come. _[Taps the book using his baton and the doors open up to the Jaws theme plays]._

 _Both: AHHHHH!_

Freddy: Mr Hat, listen, I work with Jonny all day long, so I know what I'm talking about when I say, YOU ARE COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND! _[Black Hat giggles madly while conducting the orchestra. Bruce/Jaws emerges above the water coming closer to the two on the line]_ GET US OUT OF HERE!

Black Hat: Come on, fresh meat! _[The two scream as they try to wiggle back and forth to avoid the giant clam]_ Keep thrashing! He likes it! _[Both continue to scream and bounce up and down really fast]_ Come on, boy! Closer. Closer. Almost there. _[Jaws shows the diamond on his tongue]_ THAT'S IT! _[Closes the doors to cause the music to stop. Jaws stops in mid-air as if someone pressed paused, Black Hat jumps inside it to take the Diamond]._

Black Hat (still in Jaw's mouth): I got it! I finally got it!

 _The music opens back up, the Jaws like shark bites down on Black Hat and floats back down._

 _The mistro bows and the curtain closes._

Freddy: Great. Now we're stuck here.

Johnny: Beats being in Heaven.

Black Hat: Hello boys.

Johnny: Boss? You're alive?

Black Hat: And I got my diamond!

Freddy: How?!

Black Hat: Wasn't easy, old Bruce is a fighter. So I cut a deal.

Johnny: What you give him?

Black Hat: *shows just his head and arm* Something that will grow back

Both: Uuuhhhh

Black Hat body reforms disturbingly.

Freddy: Creepy

Suddenly there's an explosion underwater, Bruce floats up. Dead

Black Hat: Sucker.

Johnny: Can you just untie us?

Black Hat: Maybe later.


	45. Chapter 45

**Third and last Spongebob episode.. Co-writen by HardRocker...**

 **PART 1:**

* * *

DOWN IN HELL:

Ogden (outside Hell resturant he owns): Well it's the worst part of the day. *shows empty well* The well of souls is dried up. No more souls to torture today

Micah (walking out): Well you in the AM boss.

Ogden: Hold on there Micah. Take that shit out with you.

Ganger: *holding bag of trash*

Micah: Wow wow wow, we don't say that in front of him.

Ganger: He meant THIS shit out you undead hillbilly *shakes bag*

* * *

Micah takes out the trash finds dumbster writing. Amongst them is the word _"beautiful"_.

KKK Member: (clearly disgusted) You kiss your mother with that mouth!? (pulls out the trash bag)

Micah: Well she's in Heaven so I can't- *Klan member leaves* Hm.

Brutaloo: Hey buddy.

Micah: Hey Blastic, do you know what this word means?

Brutaloo: Ogden? Isn't he that badass wannabe you work for?

Micah: No not that one. *points at word* That word

Brutaloo: Beautiful... Hey, that's one of them villain enhancers.

Micah: Villain enhancers?

Brutaloo: You use them when you want be extra evil. You just sprinkle it over anything you say, and Wham-O! Your more evil than ever!

Micah: Oh I get it.. (aham) Hello Blastic. Beautiful day we're having, isn't it?

Brutaloo: Why, yes it is, Micah. This beautiful day is particularly fuckin' beautiful!

*They start saying the word "beautiful" over and over again*

Micah: Ooh you're right Bruts, my lips are tingling from the cruelity of this conversation.

Brutaloo: Oh, mine, too!

[both laugh]

Micah: It tingles when I laugh!

* * *

(The next day Micah enters the resturant Ogdan owns).

Micah: Howdy costumers. Beautiful day isn't it? _(the demon customers are all shocked from the word)._

Michael Myers: (gasp) Did he just say!?

Pinhead (eyes narrow at Micah): Eye, he did.

Micah: Hey Brute, beautiful day today isn't it?

Brutaloo: Pretty beautiful indeed.

Old Demon: I thought this was a restaurant, not a gutter mouth convention.

Micah: (taps intercon) Attention costumers, everyone feeling beautiful today, because today's beautiful weather makes me feel full of love for all things beautiful ... _(a number of Demons are seen frozen in time as Micah continues, all dumbfounded at Micah unknowingly using kind and compassionate words)_ ... _(Ganger is walking by)_ It'll be a beautiful pleasure. _(Ganger grows giant ear at hearing the word)._

Micah: Hey Ganger, beautiful day isn't?

Jason Voorhees (family guy voice): I don't understand. That guy's talented, he doesn't have to work happily.

Demon (angrily): Let's go somewhere more nasty to eat!

Everyone leaves

Chucky (Brad Douiff): Those foul-mouth bottom feeders.

* * *

Ogden: *torturing souls in the back as a siren goes off* The resteraunt is empty!? *runs out* All hands on deck! Batten the front doors! Brace the cash register! Break out the happy snacks! Ganger, where have all my money paying customers gone?

Ganger: Apparently, the two barnacle-mouth brothers just learned a new word, and Micah just said it over the intercom.

Ogdan: Well what was it!?

Ganger: *whispers it*

Ogden: *lets out a roar of flames* Micah and dumbass! Front and center! (they run up, he shouts knocking both down). Why, I oughta make the two of you paint this resteraunt for using such language!

Micah: But, Ogden, we were only using our Villain enhancers.

Brutaloo: Yeah, it's villain talk.

Ogden: There ain't nothing villainous about that word!

Brutaloo: You mean beautiful?

Ogden: Yes, now quit saying it. That's a _nice word_.

Micah and Brutaloo: Nice word?! *begin wiping their tongues*

Ogdan: That's right. Can't be evil with good manners. Now promise me you'll never say that or any other nice word again

Both: We promise!

Ogden: Good. Now get out of here and don't come back unless you're swearing up a storm


	46. Chapter 46

**PART 2:**

* * *

Micah: Sure glad we learned that was a good word.

Brutaloo: Yeah, waste our time on good manners. What is this, Canada?

Micah: Right? So what game we fucking playing?

Brutaloo: Snakes and latters.

(They pull it out, Micah goes first)

Micah: (shakes dice) Come on, Marston built a stupid RANCH!

Brutaloo: Oop, you got a snake

Sep 16Micah: Fuck! (goes down snake)

Brutaloo: *rolls* Yes! Ladders! Fuck yeah.

Micah: Come on.. (rolls) Fucking snakes again, shit.

Brutaloo: *celebrates obnoxiously after each roll, both swearing obsessively*

Brutaloo: This is it asshole. Get snakes again, you lose.

Micah: *growls* Fucking ladders! Fucking ladders! Fucking ladders! *rolls dice*

Micah: Ha! Latters!

*the die roll to snakes*

Micah: AW CRAP! (covers mouth)

Brutaloo (dramatically): Ooh. You didn't say shiiiiit

Micah: No, I, it was an accident!

Brutaloo: I think i understand... OGDEN! (runs out)

Micah: Nooo!

* * *

OUTSIDE:

Micah: No Blastic, please don't tell!

Brutaloo: But you said crap. That's worse than beautiful. *covers mouth*

Micah: Ha! Now I'll tell on YOU!

*clinging to truck* Not if i get there first

(The truck goes the wrong way).

Bruraloo: Oh NOOO!

Micah: *gets to the restaurant first*

* * *

Micah: BOSS BOSS BOSS!

Ogdan: What, what, what!?

Micah: Blastic, Blastic, Blastic!

Ogdan: Yes, yes, yes!?

Micah: She said, she said, she said!

Ogden: whoa slow down

SMicah: Well lets just say she made me feel good about myself.

Ogden: Who now?

23h agoBlastc: (covered in, blood eating arm of the truck driver) Ahh ... Ogden Ogden Ogden!

Ogden: *groans*

Both: They said that thing you said we shouldn't say, thatthatthatha-

Ogden: *grabs both of them by the throat* Now I'm gonna release you both. Now when I let go, tell me what you need to tell me. *lets go*

Both: He/She said beautiful!

Ogdan: DO MY EARS DISEAVE ME!?

Ogdan: (pulls them outside)

Ogden: You two wait here. I'll be right back

Micah: This is it.. We're gonna be lynched

Brutaloo: Worse. Skinned

Ogdan comes over.

20h agoOgden: Alright you two. For corrupting my resteraunt, I'll be making the next meals out of YOUR hides

Ogden: *stubs his foot, and rants out, but doesn't swear _once_ in his rant*

Micah: There wasn't a single swear once in that rant. We're telling you!

Ogden: Oh no! Don't tell him!

* * *

(They run over to Satan's office)

Satan: This better be important

Brutaloo: Ogdan was nice to us!

Ogden: THEY WERE NICE FIRST!

*They all begin saying nice words*

Satan: This is too stupid for me to care about.

* * *

 **Wasn't sure how to end this plot.. So ... Guess that's it.**


	47. Chapter 47

I think I'll add Marvel's Carnage into this story, he'll be a unique villain. And with Joker and Harley, it does prove that it's in that universe.

Cletus Kassedy is symibote _(pareasite like alien spiecies)_ host like Eddie Broke/Vemon. But unlike most. Cletus Kassedy was evil _before_ the symbote found him. As a toddler he tortured and killed his mother's dog. And his mother tried to kill him, but is killed by her husband. Cletus was taken in by his abusive grandmother, who he later pushes down stairs, killing her.

He's taken to an orphange, where he kills some bullies, and later Cletus says the orphange itself _"mysteriously burnt down"._

He grew into a serial killer (big shock, I know). One who'll make Trevor and Micah look like saints by camparison. I'm sure cannibalism and rape are involved. Wouldn't be above him.

Eventually he is jailed and ends up in the same cell of Eddie Broke. Who appearently Cletus was attempting to kill himself but than the symibote breaks Eddie out. But unknown to Venom, it was pregnant. The newborn bonds wth Cletus, feeling abondoned by it's father, and wishing to share in Kassedy's motive of.. Well, Cletus doesn't _have_ a motive actually. That's part of what makes him interesting to me.

Cletus actually put his "new friend" into his blood stream. Making the symibote red instead of black.

Cletus breaks out, and appearently tests his new powers by looking though the phonebook for people with odd names and killing whoever had the funniest name.

He became a villain of not only Spiderman but Venom himself. But that's not what we're here for.

In this story, he somehow finds himself in Liberty City. Seeing the corruption of the city, Cletus and his symibote, which he names Carnage, felt right at home.

After killing some hookers when they asked for more money than Cletus had on him, the cops are alerted and start shooting him. But due to his immunity to bullets when using the symbiote, Cletus kills a shit load of cops. Unknown to them, the symbiote is actually effected by fire and heat. Cletus himself effected by regular bullets and blades.

Making a name for himself due to this, eventually Cletus and Carnage find the mayor of Liberty City itself.

Cletus asked if the mayor is the only one, the man admits he is. Predictably Carnage kills the mayor, making Cletus the new _Tyrant_ of Liberty City.

When asked at a interview why he did this, Cletus simply says "because I could".


	48. Chapter 48

A year passes after Cletus Kassidy took Liberty City, seemingly because he was just bored. Sense than, chaos invades the streets. And cops are all either dead or forced to work for Cletus. Who himself has turned the police station into some kind of castle, forcing all cops to act like it's middle-ages, and Cletus is dressed as a king, completely with a crown and large seat which he uses a a throne. And for some reason this plays out like the followering Family Guy Episode.

Cletus: Ugh, I'm so bored. I wish to be entertained. Where's my troupe of actors?

 _[Royal fanfare]_

Servant/Dressed up Cop: Presenting, the cast of _How I Met Your Mother_. (said cast walks up to the Cletus's fake throne)

Marshall Eriksen: You told her I told you I kissed her?

Barney Stinson: Dude, you broke the Bro Code!

Ted Mosby: That's not against the Bro Code.

Barney Stinson: Yes it is. Article 15-B. That's the heart of the Bro Code.

Ted Mosby: You're right I guess I did break the Bro Code.

Clutus: Hey! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa..whoa...whoa! What is this? Are these jokes? Do people in other castles think this is funny?

Ted Mosby: Well, yeah we get a pretty sizable chunk of Princes 18 to 34.

Cletus: I think I'd like to delete this from my TiVo. _[_

 _Archers load arrows and pull back on bowstrings]_

Archer #1: Are you sure you want to delete this program?

Cletus: Yes.

The arrows fire, Ted, Barney and Marshall are brutully shot and killed. Cletus shows no reaction.

Cletus: (claps) Bring in my fool!

Francis McCreary: (dressed as jester) Hey, sup my lord.

Cletus:I want to hear some jokes, fool.

Francis: Well, ya know, I don't really tell jokes. I... I like to tell stories from my life and let the humor flow organically from everyday situations. A-hem. Yeah, my aunt Frieda was a real card. She always had the most wonderful spirit, even when her mind started to go. I remember once, she wrote a letter to my uncle Tom from whom she'd been divorced for several years. And in the letter, she'd misspelled his name T-O-M-M. And I said, "Frieda, you've spelled Tom's name wrong. You need to take out one of the M's." And she said, "Which one?"

 _(short pause)_

Cletus (angry): You're gonna be fucking dead in 5 seconds if aunt Frieda doesn't throw a pie at somebody!

Francis: Well part of that you kinda need to know my famil-

Cletus (points pistol): MAKE ME LAUGH!

Francis: Look, keys (gingles them at Cletus)

Cletus: (laughs) Ahh, now I'm in a fanstatic mood. Coachman, I'm late for my comedy show.

* * *

AT COMEDY SHOW:

Cletus: Hi, there, everybody. You know, my aunt Frieda was a real card. She always had the most wonderful spirit, even when her mind started to go.

Francis (angrily): What the fuck?!

Cletus: I remember once, she wrote a letter to my uncle Tom from whom she'd been divorced for several years. And in the letter, she'd misspelled his name T-O-M-M.

Francis (to audience member): This .. this is my bit. These .. these are all my bits.

Audience Member: Ssshh. This is funny.

Francis (deadpan): Unbelievable.

Cletus: And I said, "Frieda, you've spelled Tom's name wrong. You need to take out one of the M's." And she said, "Which one?"

(Audience laughs)

Random man from Los Santos: Excuse me sir, have the time?

Cletus: Not for you outsider (shoots him dead) (audience cheers)

Francis: Why do we keep electing him?

Cop shrugs unsurely.


	49. Chapter 49

Several days later. Francis driving Cletus though Liberty City on stagewagon. A few other cops around them on horse back. All around them, it's like THE PURGE. Everyone in town barbarically killing each other. Some being eaten by wild dogs. And one is chased by a friggin Grizzly Bear. The town is all on fire, mostly cars. It's like the apolocpise. There's also some signs of Cletus with a No Symbol over it.

"Ahh, another beautiful day." Cletus said calmly.

"If you say so sir." Francis said, still forced to wear a Jester outfit. As Cletus brought things back to the 17th century for some reason. Himself wearing a large crown. A gernade blast heard behind them and a severed arm lands on Francis, visably uncomforting him.

Suddenly Cletus sees Niko dropping Dash and Sally near a local bar, why they choose a place like LC is anyone's guess. Anywauy, Cletus immedately displays attraction to Dash. But Francis said she's married to the European in the car.

 **"** That piece of ass is married to that tall glass of poop juice?! Well not if I have anything to say about it! A woman of that caliber should be married to a King! I'm going to have him exiled to the farthest corner of the world! And then she'll be all mine!" Cletus rants angrily. Francis replies with, "Sir, I can give you 12 different reasons why that won't work, just leave it alo-"

"What about her? She married!?" Cletus asked, pointing at Sally.

"Well, no, but I don't think you should go down that roa-"

"Shut up Francis! I'll make her my wife, wait here." Cletus said, hoping off the stagewagon.

"Sir, you already have a town, you really need a wife?" Asked one of the cops. In response Cletus pulls out a modern pistol and shoots him dead. "Any other questions?" Cletus asked dryly. Nobody says anything.

"Good." Cletus said, and walks towards the girls. Just as Niko drives off.

Cop: _[Regarding Cletus]_ Why is he such a jerk to everybody?

Francis: Because, he has a very very small penis...I've seen it actually an-and it's like, you don't even wanna make fun of it. Y'know it's just...medically fascinating.

Cop: I kinda wanna see it.

Francis: Yeah it's like that one grape in the bunch, that never got to be a grape.

* * *

Cletus approaches the Lucia sisters and _demands_ Sally be his wife. Both girls tell Cletus that's not how things work. But instead of givingup, Cletus decides to take another approach. And he shoots Dashlene right in the neck with the pistol from earlier, forcing Sally to agree or he'll kill Dash. Which ends up working. And Dashie left there on the ground, while the riots continued around the city. Though she ends up crawling to a hospital. Which is less busy than you'd expect it to be.

* * *

 **Yeah, Cletus is that kinda person.. In fact, my efforts of making him that "immature troll" is because otherwise all we have is some _awful awful person_. Maybe one of the most evil characters in this series.. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Considering the absurd nature of this timeline. I'm adding Rick and Morty and Hellaboss as connected to the story.. Tried to use Rick Sanshez in the orginal RP, but didn't go as well as I hoped, Jay doesn't know the show, and I wasn't sure how to really explain Rick Sanshez properly.. But on my own, yeah, totally could use him.. Might even give him ideas..**

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER:

Rick Sanshez is in Verona's cave, revealing himself to be the man who sells Verona and Liz all those portal guns.

For those unfamiliar with the show, Rick Sanshez is basically one of the smartest human beings of his version of earth. Basically, if you can think of it he probably created it. He has no limit for what he can do, which can be very useful for a story like this.

He is a tall, lanky old man. He has long legs and arms, and is very skinny. He has a dimly tanned ashy complexion and grey-blue hair with a bald spot on the back of his head, his hair is spiky. His face is wrinkly as he has bags under his eyelids. He wears a white lab coat with a light blue undershirt underneath it. He also wears brown pants, a dark brown belt with a yellow buckle, and black shoes. He is occasionally seen with some green spill on his mouth, showing up mainly when he is drunk. He often speaks in a stammering manner that is often interrupted by belching and gagging, because he's even worse of a drunk than Dashlene. Or least tied with her.

Rick is usually portrayed as sociopathic, arrogant, violent, highly sarcastic, and even a little suicidal. But in the end, he's not a bad person, and I'll actually have him in a positive light during this story. He's still rude and snarky, but he's never disloyal, he never betrays the heroes.

Anyway, Rick is currently seen going on some long winded rant about Verona and Liz never giving him credit for all the portals he created, or about returning Sachi and Ariena to normal after what Ganger and Krueger did. But Verona just says he gets enough credit from the fanbase of his show. Rick shivers at this, telling her not to mention the fanbase again.

''Anyway, I'm just glad I had a timeline where I still got the death crystals, wi- _(burrp)_ -without Morty being a lit- a little bitch and stealing one, boy did that became a whole thing, I mean I ha- _(burp)_ -ad to go through different universes that all were run by nazies, and I ha-''

''Yeah-yeah, look human, can you just open the portal, I need to check on the other humans.'' Verona interrupted.

''You're not the only one who asked for one alright _(drinks from the canteen)_.. Right girly, I'm your favorite now, ar- _(burp)_ -en't I?''

''You wish.'' Carly townley said, somehow she's back in Verona's universe. She finally works the portal Rick gave her, grabbing one of the special bullet shotguns and hops in, keeping the portal gun strapped to her belt.

''I thought she was in Liberty?'' Verona asked.

''This online fanfiction story is _already_ kinda confusing, so best just go with it.. Now excuse me, I have to take Lancer to those spiders as you instructed.'' Rick replied.

''Man, the one time you listen to me..'' Verona groaned.

Suddenly a portal opens, or rather one that was still open from Rick testing his portal guns. Dash Lucia falls out, a gunshot in her stomach, Verona runs over but Rick stops her, he nonchalantly pulls out a small device that glows around Dash, and instantly heals her. He then puts it away, standing there with a bored face as Verona runs over to Dash, lifting her up. The portal closes behind Dash.

''He took my sister! That Cletus guy!'' Dash cried after getting healed.

''Well you twp have fun with that.'' Rick said nonchalantly to Verona as he began leaving.

''Wait, but yo-''

''Hey your always saying how you can do better than me anyway, so take what devices you need, I'm getting Lancer.'' Rick said and he left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alucard and Seras got them captured on mission in another one of the universes. When Carly jumps out of the portal, shouting ''England bitch!'' and shoots the kidnapper dead, Alucard looks annoyedly at Seras, due to the lame one-liner.

''Hey, least she remembered it.'' Seras responded.


	51. Chapter 51

**It should seem be only fair to warn or remind people that sense this story is helped by HardRocker, as where most of the GTA stories by BalorBabe (though I still throw her some scenes).. so by comparison, Demons 1 & 2 can be considered much darker in humour.. Far as I remember at least.**

 **Just something I feel I should bring up..**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY:

The demon verison of Pinkie Lancer is asleep in her dorm like bedroom in Verona's place, same room Dash was given. Pinkie somehow manages to keep the same clothes from Los Santos, despite Verona and Liz having to wear some kinda black lingerie.

Anyway, suddenly a drunk Rick Sanshez kicked open her door, scaring her awake. Rick repeatedly calling her Beth, his daughter from the show whom he has a troubled relationship with, but lives with her. Oddly, Beth is blonde, so not sure how he'll make the mistake.

After remembering it's Lancer, he burps, sits on the bed, landing on one of her knees in the covers as he starts drunkenly rambling on about giant spiders needing a new ruler. And asking if Pinkie wants to be the queen of spiders. Pinkie covering her nose from his drunken breath.

"N Not really." Pinkie said tiredly, going back to sleep.

"To- To- Too late." Rick says, and in his drunk state he suddenly jabs her with a needle requiring the stuff needed to make Pinkie into said queen. Pinkie burst awake again, understandably freaking out as Rick stumbles back onto his feet.

"Relax Mort- Pinkie, it'-, I-, your gonna be queen!" Rick cried, before drinking from his flask. The flask he always has on him.

"I said no!" Pinkie cried angrily, pulling out the needle.

"I -It was retorical.. Now get in por-(burp)-tal!" Rick cried, opening a portal, saying Pinkie has 3 hours before it takes effec. Groaning, Pinkie goes into the portal, not even changing from her PJ's, just grabbing a housecoat Liz made her.

* * *

Inside the portal, Pinkuie sure enough sees a cave full of giant spiders, Pinkie less scared than you'd think she'd be. They don't look very mean. Rick explains he was the first human they've seen, and they help find stuff for his inventions. While explaining this, he greets them by holding up too middle fingers. Which the spiders cheer about. Though Pinkie is nervous and confused.

"Kid, you got- you gotta flip them off, I tol- I told them it means peace and love." Rick said smirking.

Pinkie reluntately holds one up, making the spiders cheer even louder. "WUBBA WUBBA DUB DUB!" Rick shouts excitedly, his favorite catchphrase. The spiders reponded with even more cheering.

"Y -Your a strange man, aren't you?'' Pinkie said annoyedly.

"Still better than Verona's boyfriend." Rick said, referring to Alucard.

* * *

 _This opens up a flashback, one with the Lucky Charms_ _Leperacaun dancing around in a feild, holding some of his cereal._

 _Leperacaun:_ _Oh, I love me Lucky Charm! Ooh, I hope nobody ever gets hands on- tries to steal me Lucky Charms. I'm going to eat every last one of them, because and then they'll,m be in my stomach, and nobody will ever be able to eat them. Except for me, because they're going to be all inside my stomach. I'm my name is, something, and God forbid anyone ever take my yummy, yummy Charms. I'm keeping 'em all for me. (eats) There, last bite. Oh, now they are all resting comfortably in my stomach. Ooh, am I feeling good._

 _Alucard appears._

 _Leperacaun:_ _Ahh, who are you!?_

 _Alucard (deadpan): I want your cereal._

 _Leperacaun:_ _Too bad, I -I just ate it._

 _Alucard; No problem, (pushes down onto the ground)._

 _Leperacaun:_ _What are y- [Alucard pulls out kniife] NO, DON'T DO IT! (Alucard cuts him open) Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ! It hurts! My entrails are out! [Alucard starts eating the cereal out of the_ _Leperacaun's_ _entails] Oh go- Why would you even want to eat these?! And th-they're soaked with my stomach acid! Oh, Jesus Christ! Lord and savior a-and spirit! Save me, take me to the light! (it reveals to be a commerical for the cereal, the title appears with happy music) Oh, my God, I see demons! I SEE DEMONS, THEY'RE COMING!_

 _Verona (in Alucard's livin room, Rick there two, but has less a reaction); Jesus Alu, Oh my god! That's some pretty hardcore stuff, you know, for a cereal commercial._

 _Alucard; Well, you know, I mean, you want to sell boxes of cereal, you gotta, pump the gas a little._


	52. Chapter 52

**This is a short one.. But thought I'd explain Rick's backstory of the story..**

* * *

 _So turns out the reason Rick Sanshez came here in the place, is cause where he lived in a different timeline. One where Verona and Liz are the evil ones. Ogdan the nice one. But 'nice Ogdan' was unfortantely killed. And the girls blew up Rick's family of that timeline, as he was becoming a threat to them as well. Except Jerry, who ended up falling down a cliff when he tries to run, instead of help Beth._

 _So not only does Rick come here to join the Sanshez family of timeline, and replace this Rick (who was somehow already dead anyway). But also to kill the Verona and Liz of it, hoping it'll also kill those ones. But unfortantely it doesn't work that way, and he'll just be needishly killing the nice verisons. The rare time Rick doesn't think things though._

 _They easily stop and capture him, but he explains what happened. Even more surprisingly, Verona ends going to Rick's universe and killing the 'evil Verona'. Liz the same._

 _He even ends up working for them, they kinda like him. And he's revealed to have been working behind the scenes. Creating the portals Verona and Liz use to go earth, and other places. Revived Seras when Carly shot her. And turned Dash, Ariena and Sachi all back to normal, and even acted as a location finder. All while slowly returning to his normal, weird zany self. Unsurprisingly, he was uncharacteristically quite and serious when Verona and Liz first met him._

 _Only recently had becoming a more known character though. But this still explains how everyone aside Carly and them will know about him._


	53. Chapter 53

**Actually, have another way Rick was involved in the spiders.**

* * *

 _A flahback reveals they are same spidersv from THE RICK'S MUST BE CRAZY. Here's a recap for those who need it._

 _After viewing "Ball Fondlers: The Movie" in an alternate dimension, Rick, Morty and Summer discover that Ricks car won't start because its battery is malfunctioning. Rick takes Morty inside the car battery to repair it and leaves Summer waiting in the car after giving it the instruction "Keep Summer safe." so his grandaughter won't be in any harm during Rick's absence._

 _Morty discovers that the car battery is actually a 'microverse battery', containing an entire universe to supply power to the car,_ _Rick again telling them "the bird" is a symbol for peace_ _._

 _Unbeknownst to them, Rick uses them to simply power his car._

 _But that whole plot is less important. Long story short, they eventually find out, but Rick still has them power his car._

* * *

 _Anyway, Summer goes though a horrific ordeal. As the car's idea of "keep Summer safe" including murdering one person and crippling another for life. Rather than just keeping the doors locked, or providing some kind of sheild._

 _The military arrives, but a_ _horrified Summer attempts to stop the car from hurting anyone. However, the ship's idea of psychological warfare is to create a clone of a police officer's deceased son and have it melt into goo before the man's very eyes._ _Obviously this doesn't make Summer feel better._

* * *

 _Once more Summer tells the ship to stop. So somehow it instead creates a peace treaty between the humans of this timeline, and a spieces of giant spiders, that were using mind control to walk the humans into webbings to eat them later._

 _In a post credits scene, Rick, Morty and Summer go to a ice cream shop on the same planet. But Rick complains about flies that are in his ice cream, which the waitress tells him ice cream is now for both humans and spiders. Rick gets mad at Summer, who blames Rick's ship, but Rick says "don't blame my ship Summer!"_

 _During the argument, if you listen to Rick, he somehow_ _blames this on Summer's boobs, saying they ruined ice cream_ _._


	54. Chapter 54

_MEANWHILE IN HELL:_

* * *

Narrator: Welcome aboard. If you're watching this video, then let me be the first to say: _Congratulations_. _[a rainbow with the word "Congratulations" appears]_ You've recently been hired for Ogdan's resturant _[a spatula, a hat, and a bucket appear in Brutaloo's hands, who's used as the main character]_ and this is your first official day of training.

Brutaloo: Can I make a burger now?

Narrator: Oh no, you've got a lot to learn before you're ready to start cooking.. As you can see by this graph... _[shows live action Giraffe in some fields]._ Aham. _Graph!_ _[A graph is shown]._ You have been employed in one of the most successful restaurants in Hell.. But it didn't get that way over night... _[it switches to night time]_ ... Because the store closes at 6:00. _[scene cuts to a picture of Ogdan, smiling happily as he cuts a man's head off with battle-axe]_ No, the story of this place is the story of one man's hard work, perseverance, vision, determination, and sweat. _[scene zooms into one of Ogdan's armpits]_ But mostly his sweat.

Narrator: To keep up with today's demanding customers, Ogdan ensures us he's spared no expense at acquiring all the latest achievements in fast-food technology.

Ogdan: _[show's ''THE RACK'']_ This is our yoga room.. _[shows iron maiden device in a back room]_ Employee motivation. Don't touch! _[shows wall of loaded guns]_ Costumer motivation. Imported.. _[shows Brazen Bull]_ Entertainment room.. And most importantly. _[opens fridge, and we see many frozen dead corpses]_ our precious, precious meat.. _[closes fridge, glares at camera]_ Now are you gonna buy something am I gonna have to kill you?

* * *

Narrator: _[Brutaloo is standing there when all the devices appear around her]_ All of this modernization seems a little overwhelming, doesn't it? _[the items spin around her, her eyes spin to watch them, til she gets dizzy]_ Well luckily for you, Ogdan's fear of robot overlords keeps the balance of technology in check.. And we are certain a good employee like you shall do just fine.

 _[Scene cuts to Micah Bell III near the cash register, trying to read newspaper with dull expression and his feet up]_

Narrator: But for every good employee, there is one who is not so good.. Let's see, inattentive, impatient, a glazed look in the eyes, and clothes he hadn't changed since 1907.. _[close-up of the button Micah is wearing on his shirt]_ Look carefully at the "I Really Wish I Weren't Here Right Now!" button.. There's a name for employees like this, but we'll call him, Micah. _[Micah glares at camera]._

Micah: I'm getting paid overtime for this, right sir?

Ogdan: _[in his office]_ Sorry, can't hear you!

* * *

Brutaloo: Does this mean I get to make a Patty now?

Narrator: No, you can't make a Krabby Patty without understanding the phrase POOP.

Brutaloo: POOP?

Narrator: Once you understand POOP, you'll understand your place at Ogdan's resturant. But what does POOP mean? _[Brutaloo shrugs her arms]_ It's actually a carefully organized code. Watch closely. People Order Our Patties.

Brutaloo: Oh, POOP! _[smiles proudly]_

Narrator: Looks like Mrs Blamber understands POOP.

* * *

 _[scene cuts to a undead Steve Heines walking into the resturant]._

Narrator: Now we go from behind the scenes to the front lines, where we'll examine the most important aspect of the industry, the customer.

Steve Heines: _[stops]_ Who said that?! Are you a ghost?!

Narrator _[as Steve shakes in fear]_ : Like precious, precious blood in an animal, the customer is what makes eacj resturant strong and alive. _[Steve runs over to Micah]._

Steve: Dude, your ceiling is talking to me!

Micah _[deadpan]_ : Are you going to order something or just make friends with the paneling?

Stebe: Uhh... I'll have an uhh... uhh... uhh... ah... _[falls asleep and snores until Micah angrily snaps his fingers at him]_ Huh? What's that?!

Micah: Steven, go be stupid somewhere else!

Narrator: Ah-ah-ah, Mr Bell, remember what Ogdan says.

Crude cut out of Ogdan with speech bubble: _The victim is always right!_

Steve Heines: The ceiling is right, Micah. You're not a very good employee.

Micah _(annoyedly)_ : Fine. May I please take your order?

Steve Heines: I'll have uhh... _[drones out]_ uhhhhhhhhhhh...

Micah _(shaking in anger)_ : GRRR!

Narrator: We'll check up on these two later..

* * *

Narrator: It's now time for 'personal hygene'.. _[toilet flushes]._

 _[Scene cuts to Brutaloo in front of a sink]_

Narrator: Every employee must comply with a strict set of personal hygiene guidelines. _[Brutaloo turns the faucet on]_ Okay, Mrs Blamber, are you ready to prepare for your shift? _[She lathers her hands]_ A good employee always washes herself thoroughly. Be sure to get under those fingernails. _[she nods and rubs a bit harder]_ And don't forget about the knuckles. _[she rubs a bit harder]_ And make sure those palms are squeaky clean. _[She rubs as fast as humanly possible]_ All right, let's see those hands. _[she holds up her arms but they are basically gone]_ Now that's thorough! _(chuckles)._

Narrator: Now let's see how Micah prepares for his shift. _[one of the bathroom stall doors opens to show Micah Bell sitting on the toilet with the earlier newpaper on his lap. He then notices the camera, laughs nervously and shuts the stall door shut]_ Remember, no employee wants to be a Micah!

* * *

 _[scene cuts to Micah and Steve Heines]_

Narrator: Speaking of, lets see how he's doing.

 _[Steve is still saying: "Uhhhhhh..." Micah looks annoyed]_

Narrator Psst, Micah.

Micah: Huh?

Narrator: Just remember, POOP.

Narrator: Steve, if I could make a suggestion. Why don't you just order a Patty?

Steve: Great idea Micah! One hamburger, please.

Micah: _[sighs]_ Will that be for here or to go? _[closes his mouth, realizing his mistake]._

Steve: Uhhhhhhhhhh...

Micah: ... _[repeatedly bangs his head on the register]_

Narrator: Hang in there Micah, it's all part of the job.


End file.
